Naruto's daughter
by Tiger lover 16
Summary: Naruto finds a baby in the woods. Her parents have died and she has no-one to care for her. Naruto takes it upon himself to raise her. Not a very good summary, but please give it a go.
1. Naruto's daughter

**Chapter 1, Naruto's daughter**

Naruto arrived at the towering gates of the hidden leaf village. He had just returned from a mission, a simple C-ranked mission involving bandits at a nearby village. Naruto had had to do the mission himself since Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke were still recovering in hospital and Sakura was busy doing "Other things".

At first Naruto was thrilled to do a mission on his own for once, now though he wished he had help. He'd been able to fight off the bandits and return the stuff they'd stolen, but Naruto didn't anticipate them being as strong as they were. Naruto's arm was left half broken and his foot had felt like it had been crushed by a boulder. Luckily Naruto was an extremely quick healer and he felt perfectly better after spending the night at a hotel in the nearby village.

"Am I glad to be home" Naruto said with a sigh. Naruto prepared to go through the gates into the leaf village when he heard a cry coming from a nearby bush. Curious Naruto walked over to the bush, pushed away some of its branches so he could see inside it and gasped at what he saw.

hidden in the bush was a wooden basket with a the cutest baby girl Naruto had ever seen. She looked just under a year old, she had black hair, soft, creamy skin, an adorable little face with a cute button nose and a pair of shining black eyes. The baby looked up at Naruto's shocked face, she smiled and held her arms out, obviously her way of asking Naruto to pick her up.

"Um... hi, what're you doing in this bush by yourself" Naruto asked the baby, not really expecting an answer. He didn't get one, instead the baby just giggled at him. That was when Naruto noticed a note on the side of the basket. Naruto grabbed the note, which had apparantly been written in a great hurry, and began reading it.

"To whoever finds my baby please take care of her. I, her mother, will not be alive for long so I need someone to raise her for me. I come from the hidden sound village, a horrible place with a rutheless leader named Orochimaru.

When my baby was born Orochimaru took her from me and sealed the Seven-tailed Wolf into her, he did this so he could make her into a weapon to use against Konohagakure. I hated this, I didn't want my baby to become a weapon. I tried many times to take her back but every attempt failed until resently.

I tried to get her out of the village but was attacked by sound ninja, my husband arrived and held off the ninja while I escaped, though I fear he has already been killed.

I came here to the leaf village because I didn't think Orochimaru would come there. Unfortunately the gates to the village were closed and I sensed sound ninja heading towards me. I hid in this bush and, after writing this message I left my baby here and lead the sound ninja as far away as possible, by the time you read this I will be dead.

Please take care of her, her name is Yana. I have left her possesions in this basket with her aswell as a secret jutsu scroll that I accidentaly brought with me from the hospital (If you can call it that), consider it payment for taking care of Yana. Please help her, she has no-one else

Signed Jalia"

Naruto finished reading the letter and took another look at Yana who was smiling cheerfully at him. 'That creep, I can't believe he'd do this. That poor woman, how could he do such a horrible thing to her baby!?' Naruto growled in his mind, he didn't want to say it out loud unless he scared Yana. Yana simply giggled at Naruto and continued holding her hands up towards Naruto, begging him to lift her.

Naruto picked Yana up and gave her a comforting hug "Well, I guess I'm gonna be your dad from now on. You ok with that" Naruto asked her. He took her joyous laughter as a yes.

Naruto put Yana back in her basket, picked up the basket and headed off into the village.

**tiger: Ok, that's the end of this chapter. It's pretty short I know but I'm still new to this. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Adoption

**Chapter 2, Adoption**

As he walked through the village Naruto noticed how all the villagers were staring at the basket in his hand. He could hear some of them whispering things like "Hey, what's that the demon brat's carrying" "Hmm... no, it couldn't be. Could it?" and "Since when do demons have children".

Annoyed by the attention he was getting Naruto took to the rooftops. Naruto decided to go to the Hokage tower first since he had to give Tsunade his mission report, after that he would take Yana home and get her settled in.

Half-way to the Hokage tower Naruto stopped to check on Yana who had fallen fast asleep.

After three minutes of jumping rooftops Naruto arrived in Tsunade's office, having jumped through the window since he was too impatient to use the door. When Naruto arrived he noticed Tsunade was asleep.

"Oh man... well, guess I'll have to wake her up" Naruto said before producing a shadow clone "Ok, I need you to wake up grandma for me." Naruto told the clone.

The Naruto clone shook his head frantically and yelled "NO WAY, SHE'LL COLBBER ME".

"What do you care, you're a clone. you'll just disappear afterwards" Said the real Naruto.

The clone Naruto groaned before walking over to the sleeping Tsunade. The clone hesitated for a moment before poking Tsunade on the elbow. No affect. he poked again, but still nothing. After several attempts at waking Tsunade up the clone Naruto, growing impatient, leaned down by Tsunade's ear and yelled "WAKE UP ALREADY!".

In a flash Tsunade's fist connected with clone Naruto's face, causing him to dissapear in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade awoke with a loud groan "What the heck, did I just pulverise someone" She asked herself.

Sitting up Tsunade noticed Naruto standing by her window, a nervous grin stretched across his face "H-hi grandma Tsunade, had a nice nap" He asked her.

"NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME" Tsunade roared, she got up and charged at Naruto with the intent to pummel him but stopped when she noticed the basket in Naruto's arms.

"Huh? Hey squirt, what's with the basket?" Tsunade asked, Naruto turned the basket around so that Yana, now awake, was facing Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a loud squeal and picked Yana up, cuddling her like mad. Naruto was shocked to say the least, this was not the reaction he was expecting.

Noticing the odd stare Naruto was giving her Tsunade coughed loudly and placed Yana carefully back in her basket.

Tsunade looked curiously at Naruto for a second, she new Naruto couldn't really be the childs father but she decided to tease him about it anyway.

"Well, ain't she cute. Is she yours"

"Well, I guess you could say that" Naruto said dumbly.

"So, who's the lucky lady then?" Tsunade said teasingly

Naruto turned as red as a tomato "W-w-what?" he stuttered.

"I mean who're you marrying. Or did you already get married without inviting me? I'm so sad" Tsunade said in a mock hurt voice.

Naruto's blush deepened, turning an all new shade of red "I-I didn't get married and I'm n-not going to!" He yelled nervously.

Tsunade grinned mischievously "Oh, I see. So which girlfriend did you leave pregnant" She asked.

"WHAAAAAT. I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I DIDN'T LEAVE ANYONE PREGNANT." Naruto Screamed, he looked ready to faint.

Tsunade chuckled "I was just kidding Naruto. But seriously, what's with the baby?" She asked.

"Well, I was coming back from my mission when I found Yana here in a bush. There was a note on here basket, it said Orochimaru sealed the Seven-Tailed Wolf into her so he could make her a weapon. Her mother didn't want her to be a weapon so she took her from Orochimaru, the sound ninja were tracking her though, they've probably killed her by now"

Tsunade frowned and said "Orochimaru's done some terrible things before but this is the worst, well one of the worst anyway. So, what're you gonna do about Yana?"

"Um, well... I was thinking... maybe I could take care of her" Naruto said nervously, he wasn't surprised by the odd look Tsunade gave him.

"You. But, you're still a kid yourself" Tsunade said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know but... well, she reminds me of me. I never had any friends or family growing up, all because I have a demon inside me. I don't want the same thing to happen to her. Can you really think of anyone else in the village who would want a Jinchuriki for a child?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm... I see what you mean" Tsunade said sadly.

"I can't leave her at the orphanage, they kicked me out when I was three because they hated me, they're bound to do the same to her. I want her to have a happy childhood. I think I'm the only person that can give her that"

Tsunade gave Naruto a small smile, she went over to a filing cabinet next to her desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a book and some papers.

"Well, if you really want to do this you'll need this" Tsunade said, thrusting a book into the arm Naruto wasn't using to carry Yana's basket "It's a book that'll tell you all you need to know about parenting. You'll also need to sign these papers so you can legally adopt her."

"Ok. Thanks grandma" Said Naruto, Tsunade restrained herself from punching Naruto over the head, considering what he had on his hands right now.

Naruto signed the papers and handed them back to Tsunade. "Oh, I almost forgot, how'd your mission go?" Tsunade asked.

"Pretty good, really painful though"Naruto groaned, Tsunade laughed.

"Well, at least you got it done. Here's your paycheck" Said Tsunade, handing Naruto an envelope.

"Well, I'm gonna take Yana home now. Bye" Said Naruto before exiting through the window.

On the way home Naruto stopped by a baby store, transformed into a woman (He didn't want to draw attention to himself having a child) and bought Yana diapers, milk and powder. After that Naruto took Yana straight to his home.

For the first time in his life, Naruto realized just how small his apartment was 'Not exactly the best place to raise a child. Oh well, it's all I got' Thought Naruto. Naruto spent most of the day getting Yana settled into her new home. She proved to be a very curious baby, wandering off into all sorts of places when Naruto wasn't looking. By seven o'clock Naruto's stomach was growling, he'd forgotten to buy food for himself before he came home.

"Hey Yana, wanna go for a walk" Naruto asked his daughter, she giggled and nodded her head. Naruto wrapped her in her blanket and set off for the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Once again Naruto found that every villager's eyes were on him and Yana. After overhearing several snide comments Naruto lost focus on where he was walking and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" Naruto apoligised.

"It's ok, I wasn't look... huh" Said the man Naruto bumped into. Naruto notice that the man was wearing a black, hooded cloak that completely hid his face.

The man looked curiously at Naruto through his hood "Did anyone ever tell you that you bear a remarkrable resemblance to the fourth Hokage?" he asked Naruto.

"Uh, yeah I think the pervy sage might've mentioned it once" Naruto answered.

The man continued to stare at Naruto, even with his face covered it was obvious he was confused "Pervy sage? Oh... you must mean Jiraiya" He said.

To naruto surprise the hooded man broke out in laughter "Ha ha ha ha ha, Pervy sage... that's hilarious, ha ha." As the man continued to laugh hysterically the nearby villagers stared curiously at the scene.

"Is pervy sage really that funny?" Naruto asked the man who immediately stopped laughing.

"You kiddin', I've come up with hundreds of names for that old pervert but none of them are nearly as good as yours. By the way how do you know Jiraiya?"

"Well, I met him at the hot springs and I got him to train me. He taught me some sweet jutsu like the rasengan and-" Naruto was cut off by the man yelling "RASENGAN"

After a moment of silence the man grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and yelled "Are you telling me you can use the Rasengan!"

Naruto nodded nervously, how did this man know about the rasengan and why was he so surprised that Naruto knew it?

"You're kidding! Man, you must be really good at ninjutsu to learn that. What's your name by the way?" The man asked.

"Naruto"

Their was another moment of silence which this time was broken by Yana's laughing. At this point the hooded man finally noticed her in Naruto's hands and he was obviously delighted "Aww, aren't you adorable." He said, tickling Yana's belly and making her giggle.

"Is she yours?" The man asked.

"Yeah, she's my adopted daughter Yana" Said Naruto.

After another moment of silence the man stood up straight and said "Well, it's been a real pleasure meeting you Naruto, and you too Yana. I'd love to stay and chat some more but I'm late for an appointment. By the way, if you're intrested in learning some increadibly advanced jutsu that even Jiraiya doesn't know, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow."

The man began to walk away but was stopped by Naruto "H-hey, wait. Not that I don't want to learn some new jutsu but why do you want to train me?" Naruto asked.

The man stood still for a minute, probably considering his answer, and eventually said "Because... well, your father would've wanted me too"

Naruto's jaw dropped "You know my father? Who is he? How do you know him?" Naruto asked eagerly.

The hooded man stared unsurely at Naruto for a moment. "Sorry... I can't tell you... not yet anyway" The man said with a sigh.

Naruto frowned slightly "Oh... ok" He said.

"Well, if you still want to train meet me tomorrow." Said the man before walking off. He stopped for a moment to say "By the way, my name's Nazo" And quickly vanished from sight.

"Hmm... Nazo. He seems nice. A little weird though" Said Naruto, Yana made a noise that sounded surprisingly like "Yes".


	3. Yana's babysitter

**Chapter 3, Yana's babysitter**

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop, his meeting with Nazo buzzing through his head. Upon noticing Yana, Ayame let out a very loud squeal and begged Naruto to let her hold the baby. Teuchi was also delighted to see Yana, though not to the same level as his daughter.

Naruto allowed Ayame to hold Yana as he ate his ramen (He'd ordered five bowls) And explained how and why he adopted her.

"You'll make a great father Naruto" Said Teuchi.

"Thanks, I'll do my best" Said Naruto as he finished his third bowl of ramen.

Ayame, who hadn't really been paying attention to Naruto's story since she was too busy playing with Yana, looked seriously at Naruto and asked "Who're you going to leave her with when you're on missions?"

Naruto dropped his chopsticks in surprise at this question "Uh... well, I hadn't really thought about that" He said.

Ayame squeald again and yelled "In, that case leave her with me, I'd love to babysit her"

"Sorry Ayame, we're working everyday of the week, we can't take care of her" Teuchi said sternly, Ayame frowned at him.

Naruto picked up his chopsticks and continued eating. Why didn't it occur to him earlier, Yana couldn't come with him on missions, who was he going to leave her with when he was on missions?

Naruto finished his fith bowl of ramen, payed the bill, took Yana back from Ayame and headed home.

As he walked Naruto went through a list of the people he knew and trusted 'Hmm... I know, I'll leave her with Iruka, he'll... be too busy teaching at the academy. Grandma Tsunade? Probably say she's too busy. Shizune... no, she'd probably be busy too. Kiba... Maybe not. Kakashi-sensei's still in hospital, besides he'd probably be on the mission with me. Pervy sage... No, no and no. Ino. Nah. Shikamaru would probably say it was too troublesome. Choji? He probably wouldn't be up to it. Bushy brows... no way. Neji? Probably not a good idea. Tenten... no, I don't know her that well. Shino's way too creepy. Hinata... hmm, yeah, maybe I'll ask her'

By the time Naruto returned home Yana had fallen asleep. Naruto gently placed her in her basket and went to bed.

* * *

Naruto was awoken the following morning by the loud cries of his new dughter, Yana. Naruto hurried to her side and leaned in close to her, trying to see what the problem was. Judjing by the foul smell coming from her, Yana needed a diaper change.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the book Tsunade gave him, flipped through the pages and found the one that explained how to change diapers. Naruto read through the page, he was about to get started but then felt he needed to read the book again. After reading the page a second time Naruto read it a third time and then a fourth.

Deciding to just get it over with Naruto pulled off the dirty diaper and swapped it for a clean one. Naruto dropped the dirty diaper in a trash can and rushed into the bathroom to wash his hands, which he did five times.

Naruto returned to the bedroom where he found Yana rolling around on Naruto's bed where he had left her.

Naruto took Yana's bottle out of her basket, filled it with milk and fed Yana. After gulping down all her milk Yana went back to sleep. Naruto smiled at his daughter and placed her back in her basket.

Naruto suddenly remembered that Yana's mother had left a jutsu scroll in Yana's basket. Naruto carefully reached into the basket and pulled out the scroll without waking Yana.

'Whoa! I hit the jackpot!' Was Naruto's first thought after opening the scroll, which was filled with A and S-ranked jutsu.

Naruto read through the list, unsure what to learn first. That was when Naruto remembered what Nazo had said to him "If you're interested in learning some incredibly advanced jutsu that even Jiraiya doesn't know, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow"

Naruto, realizing that Nazo hadn't told him what time to be at the training grounds, decided to just go there now and wait. Naruto was about to jump through the window when he realized he'd almost forgotten Yana. Naruto carefully picked up Yana's basket and decided to walk to the training grounds, to be sure he didn't wake her.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training grounds half an hour later to discover that he wasn't the first one there.

Hinata, who by the looks of it had been training here for hours, was resting near the memorial Kakashi constantly visited.

"Oh, hey Hinata" Naruto said walking up to her.

Hinata jumped to her feet in surprise, she blushed furiously and, avoiding eye contact with Naruto, said "O-oh, N-Naruto-kun. Hi"

Naruto sighed, he liked Hinata, but her shyness made it hard to be around Hinata.

"So, how're you doing" Naruto asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"O-ok" Hinata said nervously.

Naruto studied the training field for a moment, wondering if Nazo was hiding somewhere. Naruto was shocked to see that several nearby trees had been smashed to pieces. "Whoa! Did you do that Hinata?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata blushed more furiously and muttered "Y-y-yes"

"Cool" Naruto said impressed "How'd you do it?"

"R-rotation" Said Hinata.

"Wow. I'd love to see the look on your father's face, I'm sure he'd be impressed" Naruto said, making Hinata go a whole new shade of red.

Yana awoke with a very loud yawn that startled both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto placed her basket on the floor and lifted her out.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hinata, I'd like you to meet my adopted daughter Yana" Said Naruto.

Hinata squealed in delight and, completely forgetting about her shyness, screamed "Aww! She's so cute!"

Naruto gaped at Hinata, he'd never seen her like this before.

"Uhh... you wanna hold her?" Naruto asked unsurely, Hinata nodded like mad.

Naruto handed Yana to Hinata. The two sat down and Naruto began retelling his story. Naruto noticed that Hinata was hanging on his every word, unlike Ayame who was too busy fussing over Yana.

After Naruto had finished his story, Hinata smiled warmly at him and, blushing more than ever, Said "Y-you'll m-ma-make a w-won-wonder-ful f-father, N-Na-Naruto-Kun"

Naruto grinned "Thanks Hinata. I think I'm doing alright so far, only problem is I don't know who to... oh, right! Hinata, there's something I need to ask you" Said Naruto.

"W-wh-what would t-that be?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Well, you see, I can't take Yana with me on missions and I don't have anyone to leave her with. I've gone through everyone I know in my head but... well, either everyone's bound to be too busy or I can't really trust them with her. That's when I thought of you. You're a little shy but you're real nice and you seem pretty responsible. If you're not too busy, would you mind taking care of Yana for me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before giving Naruto an answer "W-well, I'd l-l-love to. I'll ask my f-father if it's o-ok for her t-to stay a-at the hyuga compound w-with me"

"Really? Alright! You're a life saver Hinata" Naruto said with a grin, Hinata was on the verge of fainting.

Naruto and Hinata sat silently for a while, Yana seemed to really enjoy being with Hinata. Naruto notied that, if she had byakugan, Yana would look like a baby version of Hinata.

After checking her watch Hinata shrieked, handed Yana back to naruto and stood up, ready to run "I-i'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, I have to g-go now. B-bye." She said before departing.

When Hinata was out of eyeshot Nazo appeared from nowhere on the spot Hinata had just sat.

"Wow, what's her hurry" Nazo said casually.

"It's about time you got here" Naruto said grumpily.

Nazo laughed "I've been here the whole time" He said, Naruto stared oddly at Nazo.

"Then how come I haven't seen you" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I was hiding in a bush" Nazo said lazily.

"Why" Asked Naruto.

"I didn't want to bother you and your girlfriend" Nazo said teasingly.

"S-SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S JUST, SHE'S JUST A FRIEND" Naruto yelled in embarrassment, his face redder than Hinata's had been.

"Ha, ha, ha I'm just kidding. though if you ask me she does seem to have feelings for you" Said Nazo, Naruto stared dumbstruck at him.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Anyway, ready for some training?" Nazo asked excitedly, Naruto nodded "Ok then. First things first, show me that you really can do the rasengan"

Naruto handed Yana to Nazo and walked towards a nearby tree. He summoned a shadow clone, held out his hand and began forming a rasengan while the clone helped to form the outer shell. Once Naruto had succesfully formed the rasengan he dispelled his clone and rammed the rasengan into the tree, creating a huge hole in it.

Nazo stared at Naruto for a moment "Well, that was impressive. But, why did you need a shadow clone?" Nazo asked.

"Oh, well I can't do it right without a clone helping me" Said Naruto.

"Hmm... interesting. Anyway, before we get started on jutsu I have a test for you" Nazo said importantly.

"A test" Naruto said worryingly.

"Don't worry, it's not a written test. I'm gonna see what your natural affinity is" Said Nazo

"My what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It means what element type you are, like say you were a fire type you'd be good at fire style jutsu, or if you're an earth type you'll be good at earth style jutsu" Nazo explained.

"Oh, now I get it. So, what do I need to do?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Transfer some of your chakra into this" Nazo said, handing Naruto a piece of paper. Naruto stared unsurely at the paper for a moment, but before he could complain Nazo said "Just do it"

Naruto did what he was told and transfered some of his chakra into the paper, to his surprise the paper split in half. "What does this mean?" Asked Naruto.

Nazo stared blankly at Naruto for a moment "Wow, you're a wind type. That's great, wind is the rarest element, only one ninja in the leaf village has that affinity" Nazo said, clearly impressed.

"Really?! Wow! So, what do I do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first you need to learn to control your affinity. To master the element of wind you need to cut a leaf in two using your chakra. And in case you're wondering, it's not as easy as it sounds, it'll take practise" Nazo explained before grabbing a leaf from the tree Naruto had used rasengan on and handing it to Naruto.

"This'll be a piece of cake" Naruto said simply, Nazo sighed before sitting next the memorial and playing with Yana.

Naruto soon understood how difficult this exersise was. His first attempt at cutting the leaf had, had no effect, neither his other ten attempts. After his twelth try Naruto managed to make a small cut in the leaf.

"Wow, that' amazing" Said Nazo.

"What do you mean amazing, I barely cut it at all" Naruto complained.

"Yes, but you did it a lot faster than I thought you would have. Now, how many shadow clones can you make?" Nazo asked.

"Um... I don't know, a couple hundred I guess" Naruto said unsurely.

"Excellent. Let me tell you something about shadow clones, when a clone is dispelled the memory of whatever they were doing is returned to the person who cast it. Not only is this good for spy missinons, but it's also good for training. If you create one shadow clone and train with it for one hour, then dispel it you gain two hours of training rather than one. The amount of training you get done is multiplied by the number of clones you make. Now, I want you to make a hundred clones and have each of them do the leaf exercise. After an hour dispel the clones and try the exercise again. Understand?" Nazo asked, Naruto nodded.

Naruto summoned one hundred clones and ordered each of them to grab a leaf and try to cut it with their chakra. Naruto and his clones practised for an hour like they were told, while most of them had little luck one clone came very close to cutting his leaf. Once the hour was up Naruto dispelled his clones, he suddenly felt very tired.

"Ok, let's see if there's any mprovement" Nazo said hopefully.

Naruto did the exercise again and, to his and Nazo's surprise, the leaf split in half straight away.

"Alright! Did you see that, I did it!" Naruto yelled victorious.

Nazo looked impressed "Well, I must say you've done very well. Now, would you like to learn some of my jutsu or is there a jutsu you're already trying to learn that I can help you with?" Nazo asked.

Naruto remembered the jutsu scroll he had with him and took it from his pocket.

"Huh... what's that you got there?" Nazo asked curiously.

"This jutsu scroll was in Yana-chan's basket when I found her, do you think-"

"What was a jutsu scroll doing scroll doing in a babies basket?" Nazo asked.

"Huh, oh. Well, Yana's mother brought it with her by accident when she fled from the sound village" Naruto explained.

"The sound village? Isn't that the dump of a village that snake faced creep Orochimaru's in control of?" Nazo asked unsurely. Naruto sighed and told Nazo of how Orochimaru had sealed the Seven Tailed Wolf into Yana and how her mother had took her away from the village to save her from being used as a weapon.

"Hmm... I thought I recognised those black eyes. She's a Jinchuriki like you" Nazo said dully.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock "WHAT?! HOW'D YOU KNOW I'M A JINCHURIKI?!" Naruto screamed.

Nazo chuckled "I know all about the tailed beasts kid, I've met them and fought them before. I could tell from the whiskers on your face you had old foxy sealed in you. I couldn't be too sure with Yana-chan though since I've seen people with black eyes before" Nazo said.

"Oh, umm... ok" Naruto said unsurely.

"Don't worry, I don't mind you being a jinchuriki, in fact it makes me want to train you more. Anyway, can I have a look at that scroll?" Nazo requested.

Naruto handed the scroll to Nazo, who read it under his hood. "Whoa baby, these are some cool jutsu. Blood Clones, water shurikans, wind shields, fire tornadoes, this scroll's got everything" Nazo said in amazement.

"So, do you think you could help me learn one of those" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Definately" Said Nazo "Let's start with the wind shield jutsu, seeing how you've just mastered your wind element"

"So, what do I need to do for that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, read it and find out" Said Nazo, handing the scroll back to Naruto.

Naruto looked up the wind shield jutsu, as the name suggested it created a powerful shield made of wind around the users body that could block any weapon and many kinds of jutsu, though no fire style jutsu. The wind shield required a complicated set of handsigns which took Naruto several minutes to memorise.

After memorising the handsigns Naruto attempted to cast the jutsu. His first attempt only created a brief gust of wind, his second and third attempts were no better. By his third attempt Naruto managed to create what looked like a bubble of wind around himself, he guessed this was what the shield was supposed to look like.

Before Naruto could celebrate Nazo picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto, the rock passed through the bubble nd struckk Naruto on the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Naruto demanded.

"Just testing to see if the jutsu works. Apparently not. It's supposed to block incoming projectiles. Try it again" Nazo said.

Naruto dispelled his poor attempt at the wind shield and tried again, Nazo threw another rock at him, which once again passed through the shield. They continued to do this for several hours until Nazo's rock, rather than passing through the shield and hitting Naruto, bounced off the shield and hit Nazo on the shoulder.

"YES, VICTORY" Naruto cheered.

"Well I must say I'm impressed. But you might want to do a bit more practise sometime to make sure you've perfected it" Said Nazo.

"Ok, so what's next?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"What's next is you go home. Before you say anything I'd like to stay and teach you some more, and play with Yana here of course, but Tsunade wants me to come to another meeting. Oh, that reminds me, Tsunade say's Kakashi and Sasuke are out of the hospital and that you've got a mission with them tomorrow" Nazo explained.

"Really? Alright! Oh, I'd better go tell Hinata" Naruto said.

"Why, you got a date tomorrow?" Nazo teased.

"NO, I need to ask whether I can leave Yana with her" Naruto said angrily.

"I know" Nazo said handing Yana back to Naruto. "See ya" Nazo said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Man, I've gotta learn to do that" Naruto told himself.


	4. Team 7 reunite

**Chapter 4, Team 7 reunite**

After departing from the training grounds Naruto wandered around the village, hoping to run into either Kakashi or Sasuke. However, he didn't encounter either of them, instead he ran into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, did you hear about Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"I know, I stopped by the hospital but they'd already left. Have you seen them?" Sakura asked eagerly, Naruto shook his head sadly.

"No, I was trying to find them, but so far I'm not having any luck" Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed "Oh well, at least-" Sakura was cut off by a loud yawn from the basket Naruto was carrying "Um... Naruto. What's that?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sakura, I'd like you to meet my adopted daughter Yana" Naruto said excitedly, pulling a very tired Yana out from here basket.

There was a long silence which was eventually broken by an earsplitting squeal from Sakura.

"AWW, SHE'S SO CUTE" Sakura screached, snatching Yana from Naruto and hugging her tightly. Unlike with Hinata, Yana seemed really nervous about being in Sakura's arms.

"Uh... cute, isn't she" Naruto said unsurely, why did every girl who saw Yana act this way.

"Huh" Sakura said blinking "Oh, yes, she's adorable" She added, giving Yana a tight hug.

"Sakura, I think she needs air" Naruto said nervously, Sakura stopped hugging Yana and noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"Oh, sorry. Couldn't help myself" Sakura said sheepishly, handing Yana back to her father "So, when and why did you adopt a child" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto sighed "Well... it goes like this-" And Naruto went into a detailed retelling of how he had found Yana, the fate of her parents and why he'd adopted her. When he had finished, Sakura gave him a comforting look.

"It's really sad all that happened to her. But... no offense Naruto, but you're not exactly... well... what I'd call... um... parental. I mean, you're only thirteen and you're not very mature, I'm not really sure you're up to something like this" Sakura explained, she had obviously chosen each word very carefully.

"Well, maybe you're right, but... well, I just feel it's my responsibility, I'm really the only person in the village who'd adopt someone like her" Naruto said sadly, Sakura simply nodded.

Before Naruto could say anything else he fealt something drop on his head, he froze for a moment before that something looked down at his face and said "Yo" It was Gamakichi.

"Huh, oh hi there, haven't seen you in a while" Naruto said in a friendly manner, Sakura looked shocked to say the least (You would be too if your friend was talking to a toad).

"Not bad. Hey, listen, the old man sent us to see if you really had a-" Gamakichi was interrupted when his brother, Gamatatsu, fell out of nowhere and landed on him, causing them both to fall onto Yana.

Yana stared oddly at the two toads for a moment, then a huge smile swept across her face and she pulled them into a hug, Gamatatsu seemed to enjoy it but Gamakichi was quick to pull himself free.

"Oh, so it's true" Gamakichi said knowingly.

"What's true?" Naruto asked him.

"That you have a kid, kid" The orange toad answered, looking at Yana as though she were a little angel.

"What, how did you know?" Naruto asked, bewildered at what he'd just heard.

"The old man told us" Said Gamatatsu, who was being stroked by Yana as though he were some kind of puppy.

"Yeah, he sent us to find you to see if it were true or not" Said Gamakichi, who seemed to be regretting pulling himself free from Yana's grip.

"Why didn't he just come see for himself?" Naruto asked.

"He said he was too busy" Gamatatsu said simply.

"In other words he's peeping on women in the bath house" Naruto said jokingly, the toads laughed hysterically.

"Are you actually talking to toads?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"Huh, of course I am, they're my friends" Naruto answered, failing to notice the disgust in Sakura's voice.

"Friends! How can you be friends with toads!" Sakura demanded.

"Well, I summoned them before and, well, we get along pretty well, they're my friends" Naruto said, a note of fear in his voice.

"You're the only person on earth who can be friends with toads" Sakura mumbled, Gamakichi glared at her, but Gamatatsu didn't care.

"Hey, by the way, how'd you guys find me?" Naruto asked the toads.

"Well, I don't wanna brag, but we're pretty good at tracking people" Gamakichi answered, it was obvious that he was bragging.

"Really. Hey, that gives me a great idea!" Naruto yelled, a look of triumph on his face "If you're good trackers then could you help me find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, I really wanna see them now they're out of hospital" Naruto added hopefully.

Gamakichi looked thoughtful for a moment "Well... if you give us lots of snacks we'll do it" He replied.

At the word "Snacks" Gamatatsu shot out of Yana's arms and looked hopefully at Naruto "Snacks? You got any? Can we have them" he asked.

"Sure. If you find either Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied.

"DEAL!" Gamatatsu screamed, he pulled his tongue out and, from what Naruto could see, he was tasting the air.

"What do your friends smell like?" Gamakichi asked Naruto.

"Uhh... well... I don't know, I never really payed attention to how they sm-" Naruto began but was interrupted by Sakura saying "Sasuke uses "Pine fresh" cologne, so he should smell like pine"

Naruto, Gamakich, Gamatatsu and even Yana gave Sakura disapproving looks "how did you know that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sakura blushed "Um, well... I... oh, just track him already!" She said hastily.

"Got him" Gamatatsu said quickly.

"Wha? Really? That was fast" Said Naruto.

"Well what're you waiting for, lead the way" Gamakichi told his brother. At these words Gamatatsu bounced off Naruto's shoulder and hopped quickly in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Naruto placed Yana back in her basket and took off after Gamatatsu along with Sakura. About halfway to the tower Gamatatsu turned right, he continued that way until the group passed the weapons shop before turning left. A minute later he turned right again, leading the group straight out of the village and into a forest.

The group took to the trees for a while before arriving at a training ground Naruto had never seen before. The carnage Hinata caused at training ground seven was nothing compared to what Sasuke had apparently done. Several dozen trees had seemingly been struck by lightning, along with several rocks. It looked like a warground now.

In the middle of this destroyed field sat the lonely figure of...

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Sasuke turned to see his friends approaching him, his face as emotionless as ever. "Oh, hey dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey teme" Naruto replied grumpily.

Sakura sighed 'They call themselves friends but they're always calling eachother by those childish insults' She thought.

"So, what happened here?" Naruto asked, observing the wreckage that used to be a training ground.

"Just a little training" Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"TRAINING? You call this training, it looks like a thunderstorm hit this place!" Naruto yelled, pointing to one of the lightning struck trees.

"It's training for me, you just don't know any powerful moves" Sasuke said with an "I'm better than you" Look on his face.

"Oh yeah, well It so happens I know a jutsu that puts the chidori to shame" Naruto bragged.

"Yeah right" Sasuke said.

"I do to!" Naruto yelled.

"Man, what is it with you two, I thought you were friends" Said Gamakichi, it was now that Sasuke noticed the two toads sitting on Naruto's shoulders and the basket in his hands.

"What's with the basket" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Oh, right. Sasuke, say hello to my adopted daughter Yana" Naruto said, pulling Yana from her basket and showing her to Sasuke.

Unlike everyone else that saw her, Sasuke didn't go gaga over Yana. However, his face became more curious.

"Uh..."

"Long story" Naruto added.

"Hmm... you're the last person I'd trust with a child" Sasuke added, angering Naruto.

"Why you-" Naruto said attempting to punch Sasuke, but was blocked by...

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled joyously.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going" Kakashi said smiling (You could tell because his eye was shaped like a U).

"How're you feeling sensei" Sakura asked.

"Huh, oh, I'm great, Tsunade-sama did a good job healing me. Wish I could say the same for Lee" Kakashi said sadly.

"What's wrong with Lee?" Naruto and Sakura both asked in concern.

"Huh, oh... um, nothing too bad, he just needs a little more time to recover" Kakashi explained, wishing he were true.

"Who's the cyclops?" gamatatsu asked.

"That's no cyclops, that's my teacher" Naruto said angrily.

"Oh... he looks weird" Gamakichi said simply.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched. Before he could ask Naruto why he was accompanied by toads spotted Yana in Naruto's arms.

"Huh? Hey Naruto, why are you carrying a baby?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, she's my adopted daughter Yana" Said Naruto, holding Yana up so she could see Kakashi's face. She giggled, apparently finding Kakashi's masked face amusing.

Even with most of his face covered by that mask, Kakashi's delighted expression was obvious.

"Aww, she's so cute" Said Kakashi, patting Yana on the head.

'Great, Kakashi-sensei too' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"So, this is your team, huh kid?" Asked Gamakichi.

"Yep" Naruto answered.

"They're as odd as you are" Gamakichi replied. Sakura and Kakashi looked crestfallen, it was bad enough to be called odd by another human, but when a toad said it, it made them feel pathetic. Sasuke however retained his usual emotionless face, albeit with a small anger line at the top of his forehead.

"Jiraiya taught you the summoning jutsu I assume" Kakashi asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Who's Jiraiya" Sakura asked.

"The biggest perv in the world, that's who" Naruto told her, Yana giggled again, she didn't understand what Naruto had said but she thought the way he said it was funny.

"Jiraiya is one of the legendary Sanin, you should have more respect for him Naruto" Kakashi said sternly.

"I'll show him respect only after he stops peeping on women in the hot springs" Naruto replied.

"OH, so HE'S the one who's been peeping in the onsens!" Sakura suddenly screamed.

"Um... yes" Naruto said nervously (Very nervously).

Sakura uddenly grabbed Naruto and yelled "Where is he" In his face.

"I don't know, and could you calm down, you're scaring Yana" Naruto said quickly.

Sakura's anger subsided after seeing the terrified look on Yana's face "Sorry" She said, releasing Naruto.

"When and why did you adopt her Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you tomorrow. Oh, right, what's our mission?" Naruto asked, remembering they had a mission tomorrow.

"Well, it seems those bandits you fought escaped and we need to go find them again" Kakashi answered, Naruto groaned.

"One more question, what caused all this destruction?" Kakashi asked, Naruto Sakura Gamakichi and Gamatatsu pointed to Sasuke, Yana decided to imitate them. Kakashi quickly became angry "I thought so. Sasuke, how did you do all this?" he demanded.

"Chidori" Sasuke replied.

"How many times did you use it" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke hesitated for a minute "Three"

"DON'T LIE SASUKE, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU USE IT" Kakashi roared, causingeveryone to jump. It was weird to see the usually level-headed Kakashi so furious.

"What does it matter" Sasuke said.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER! Sasuke, I warned you not to use it more than three or four times a day, you just got out of the hospital and already you're coming close to killing yourself!" Kakashi said sternly, Yana began to cry.

"Wah, Don't cry Yana, it's ok, Kakashi-sensei wasn't yelling at you" Naruto murmered, trying to calm down the crying baby.

Kakashi's anger dissapeared immediately "I'm sorry, uncle Kakashi wasn't angry at you, it's okay" He said, petting Yana on the head again. She calmed down pretty quickly.

"Er, if it's ok with you guys I'm gonna leave" Naruto said.

"You don't have to, we didn't mean-"

"It's not that, I just need go to see Hinata" Naruto interupted.

"Hinata!" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all said, shocked.

"Why do you wanna see Hinata?" Sakura demanded, looking slightly angry.

"Got a date tonight?" Kakashi asked, giggling at the bemused expression on Naruto's face.

"NO! I need her to take care of Yana while we're on our mission tomorrow" Naruto angrily replied.

"Oh. Good thinking, Hinata and her team usually don't go on missions above D-rank, plus she's incredibly nice. A little shy, ok really shy, but well meaning" 'Plus she'll do anything you ask her too' Kakashi added mentally.

"Yeah, well, I'd better go, glad to see you're feeling better" Naruto said before placing Yana in her basket and setting off.


	5. Who is Nazo?

**Chapter 5, Who is nazo?**

Hinata sat outside the huge mansion that was the Hyuga estate. She had had a very unusual day, first she ad got up early to practise her gentle fist, but a strange hooded man had appeared and told her to practise her rotation instead. Next, naruto appeared with a baby girl, Hinata was quick to jump to conclusions, but Naruto said the baby was adopted, much to her relief.

After that Naruto had asked Hinata to be Yana's baby sitter, Hinata agreed. Yana was really cute, Hinata couldn't wait to babysit her. Plus, this would give her more time to talk to Naruto.

"Hey Hinata" Came a familiar voice.

Hinata jumped to her feet, a blush already spreading across her face "H-hi Naruto-kun" She said.

Naruto arrived carrying Yana in her basket, she appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Guess what, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are out of the hospital and my whole team's going on a mission tomorrow" Naruto said excitedly.

"That g-great N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said. Gathering all the courage she could she then said "But, isn't it a l-little too s-soon for them to be going on mi-missions yet?"

"Hmm... you know, I didn't think about that. But I'm sure they'll be fine" Naruto said with his usual smile, oh how Hinata loved that smile.

"Anyway, since I've got a mission tomorrow I'll need you to take care of Yana-chan, is your father ok with it?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded "Great, then I'll drop her off tomorrow at nine"

"So, this is your girlfriend, huh kid" Gamakichi said suddenly, it was only now that Hinata noticed him and Gamatatsu "You were right, she is the sexiest girl in the village"

"I did NOT say that you pervy toad!" Naruto roared, Gamakichi just laughed.

"Oh yeah, you didn't, you just said she had a nice chest" Gamakichi said laughing, Hinata blushed worse than ever before.

Furious, Naruto grabbed Gamakichi and threw him away, but he was back in seconds.

"Word of advice, never learn the summonong jutsu for toads" Naruto said to Hinata, who was still blushing.

"So, I g-guess I'll s-s-see you tomorrow" Hinata said after a long moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, I'll bring all her stuff for you, plus a book to tell you how to take care of her. Bye" Naruto said before dashing off.

Hinata wondered when and why Naruto got those toads, but that didn't matter rigt now, she had a lot of preparations to make.

* * *

"Do you guys have to be so embarrasing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't look at me, it was him saying that stuff" Gamatatsu said, pointing to Gamakichi.

"And by the way, why're you still here, shouldn't you guys be heading home now like you usually do?" Naruto asked.

"We can stay as long as we want" Gamakichi explained.

"Yeah. Besides, we haven't had snacks yet" Gamatatsu said, holding his tongue out as though expecting Naruto to feed him.

"Don't have any on me right now. If you want I'll by you some dango at the dango store nearby" Naruto suggested, both toads nodded their heads eagerly.

"There you are kid, I've been looking all over for you" Came the voice of Jiraiya, the so called "Toad sage" AKA the pervy sage.

"Oh no, not you" Naruto said grumpily.

"Yes me, how've you been" Jiraiya said with a grin "Is it true what Tsunade told me?" He asked.

"What did she tell you?" Naruto asked, as though he didn't already know.

"That" Jiraiya said, pointing to Yana's basket, which he had just now spotted.

"Yeah, she's my daughter. ADOPTED daughter" Naruto said firmly, he knew what Jiraiya was like.

"Really? You sure about that?" Jiraiya asked with his usual perverted grin.

"Yes, I'm sure" Naruto said sternly, he was saved from any more questions when Jiraiya noticed Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, who had attempted to hide behind Naruto.

"Where have you two been, I told you to report back to me as soon as you found Naruto" Jiraiya told the two toads.

"We just thought we'd hang out a bit" Gamatatsu replied.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Tsunade tells me Orochimaru-"

"Sealed a demon inside Yana, yes" Naruto finished with a frown.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a comforting look "It was a good thing what you did, not a lot of people would take in a child with a tailed beast inside her"

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure she had a better life than me" Naruto explained, Jiraiya felt suddenly guilty.

"By the way, what do you know about a guy called Nazo?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Jiraiya, caught by surprise, said "Why do you ask?"

"Cause he seems to know a lot about you, pervy sage" Naruto explained.

"You told him that name didn't you" Jiraiya said miserably, Naruto nodded "Well... he's an old friend of mine, likes to hit me with a mallet. Didn't know you'd met him" Jiraiya added.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"I just told you" Jiraiya said simply.

"You're hiding something" Naruto said accusingly.

"No I'm not" Jiraiya hastily replied.

"Spit it out!" Naruto demanded.

"Uhh... hey, I just remembered, I've got some important research to do right now, gotta go bye" Jiraiya said before dissappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto groaned, there was definetely something about Nazo Jiraiya knew but didn't want to tell. But why? What was he hiding?

"Weird, ain't he" Said Gamakichi, Naruto nodded before heading to the dango shop.

It turned out that both Gamatatsu and Gamakichi loved dango as much as Naruto loved ramen, they ate as much as they could get their webbed feet on, and when they were finished Naruto's wallet was more empty than the time Jiraiya had taken it.

"You two are a pain, you know that?" Naruto asked, both toads nodded.

* * *

Still refusing to leave Gamakichi and Gamatatsu spent all night at Naruto's house, playing with Yana, enjoying a hot bath in Naruto's sink and, in Gamatatsu's case, eating almost everything in Naruto's fridge.

Though they were a bit of a bother, Naruto was happy to have the two toads around. He'd never had pets before, and these two certainly were entertaining when they wanted to be. Plus it gave Naruto somebody to talk to.

"She sure loves to sleep" Naruto said as he put Yana back in her basket for the night.

"Who doesn't" Said Gamatatsu.

"Thanks for sticking around guys, you gonna go home now?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, we'll stay for the night. Got any small beds?" Gamakichi asked.

"No, but you can sleep in the sink if you want" Naruto suggested.

"Deal" Gamakichi and Gamatstsu said in unison before jumping into the sink.

Naruto got into bed, but couldn't sleep. His mind was still on Nazo, just who was he, and why did he seem so interested in Naruto? And most importantly, why wouldn't Jiraiya talk about him?

* * *

"I thought I'd find you up here" Jiraiya said to Nazo, who was standing on the fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage monument.

"Nice to see you too Jiraiya" Nazo said, knowing very well why he was here.

"You didn't tell me you'd already met Naruto" Jiraiya said accusingly.

"You didn't tell me you'd already taught him the rasengan. I wanted to teach him that" Nazo complained.

"Then where've you been all this time?" Said Jiraiya.

"I already told you, I got sucked into another dimension, I only managed to get back recently. Remember?" Nazo asked as though Jiraiya were an idiot.

"Oh yeah, but still, why haven't you told him who you are?" Jiraiya questioned.

"The same reason you haven't bothered to tell him you're his godfather" Nazo replied.

"You know it's not that I'm not bothered to tell him, it's just that-"

"You're scared of how he'll react when you tell him" Nazo cut across Jiraiya.

"Yeah, that. You know it's not like that, I'd already left to follow Orochimaru by the time you disappeared. And come on, you wouldn't want him to end up like me, right?" Jiraiya asked sheepishly.

"No, I guess not" Nazo joked.

Nazo tapped the rock that was the fourth Hokage's head "If only Minato was still here, things would be better for everyone if he were" Nazo said suddenly.

Jiraiya looked down sadly "Yeah. I really miss him too" Jiraiya said, holding back a tear.

"I told him it should've been me that sealed the fox, it should've been me who died" Nazo said, his voice bitter.

"Minato would never have allowed that, if you'd tried he would've stopped you" Jiraiya explained.

"Yeah" Nazo said sadly "He would've"

"Like Minato said, it had to be him, he was Hokage, and Naruto was his son, it was only right that he did it" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, maybe. But still... why?" Nazo asked.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the cawing of crows.

"I'll train him from now on Jiraiya, for now you should just keep on tracking the Akatsuki's movements. If my hunch is correct, it's not just old foxy they're after" Nazo said seriously, Jiraiya nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Nazo remained where he was until the sun began to rise "I promise you Minato, I'll keep him safe. Your granddaughter too"


	6. Mommy

**Tiger lover 16: Well, here's chapter 6. Guess what, as of last chapter I've got over 100 reviews for this story. That's the goal of every new author. Anyway, I promise to make this chapter a bit longer than the last and to focus more on Hinata. I hope you all liked the last chapter, how do you feel about Nazo (In this story)? And how do you feel about Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, I really wanted them in this story. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 6, Mommy**

Naruto was awoken that morning by the annoying sound of his alarm clock, which he smashed into a million pieces. Naruto attempted to go back to sleep, until...

"Oh yeah, I've got a mission today!" Naruto yelled, bouncing out of bed and hastily getting dressed. After that he made ramen, after that he woke up the toads by pouring hot water over them, and then he checked on Yana. She was still asleep.

"I wonder why babies sleep so much?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno" Said Gamakichi.

"Ok, so what's the time" Naruto said, turning to the clock that wasn't shattered, which said "8.33"

"WHAT? Why did my alarm clock wake me up so late?" Naruto furiously asked himself.

"Oh yeah, it went off earlier and it woke me up, so I set the alarm back a bit more" Gamatatsu explained.

"You idiot, I gotta get Yana ready to stay with Hinata, AND I've gotta get ready for my mission!" Naruto roared, gathering up Yana's possessions which she had scattered across the room.

After gathering all Yana's things and stuffing them, along with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, and took off out the window. He came back after he realized he'd forgot to put his normal clothes on, he'd look silly running around in his Pyjamas.

In about five minutes Naruto arrived at Hinata's house, Hinata was already waiting for him outside.

"Oh, h-hi N-nartuo-k-kun, you're e-early" Hinata said.

"So are you" Naruto told her "So, I packed all her stuff and the baby book in her basket"

"As well as us" Gamakichi said, pulling himself and Gamatatsu out from under Yana, who was somehow still asleep amongst all her possessions.

"Uh, yeah, and them. Gamatatu, you can stay with Yana and Hinata, Gamakichi, you can come with me on our mission, I don't trust you around Hinata" Naruto said, throwing Gamakichi a dirty look.

"Fine" Gamakichi grumpily replied.

"Yay, I get to stay with the kid" Gamatatsu cheered, jumping onto Hinata's shoulder "Your hair smells nice" He added, sniffing Hinata's hair.

"Umm... t-thank you" Hinata replied, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah, um, hope you're ok with this" Said Naruto.

"I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun. Yana-c-chan will be just f-fine" Hinata informed the nervous father.

"Well, ok then" Naruto said, just as Yana woke up "Hi sleepy head" Naruto added to his daughter, who giggled uncontrollably.

Hinata giggled herself, things were going to be really interesting for the next few days.

"Be good for Hinata Yana, and don't worry, I'll be home soon" Naruto said comfortingly to the little baby before handing her basket to Hinata "Good bye, and good luck" Naruto said before heading off for the Hokage tower, unsure when he should be there.

"He didn't even say goodbye to me" Gamatatsu moaned.

"It's ok, I'm sure he'll miss you" Hinata said comfortingly, Gamatatsu cheered up a bit "How would you like some dumplings?" Hinata asked, unsure what a talking toad would want for food.

"Dumplings? All right!" Gamatatsu cheered, Yana laughed harder than ever.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke, hi Sakura" Naruto said while panting.

"You're almost as late as Kakashi-sensei, what took you?" Sakura asked.

"This" Naruto said, pointing to the redish-orange toad on his shoulder.

"It's not my fault that alarm clock was so annoying" Gamakichi retorted.

"Why do you still have that thing with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked uncaringly.

"I'm no THING, I'm a toad" Gamakichi said angrily.

"Well, it's not like you're good for anything but speaking with that annoying voice" Sasuke said simply, Gamakichi shot a bubble of oil at Sasuke, drenching him in it "Argh, why you!" Sasuke yelled, preparing a tiger hand sign.

"Now now, there's no need for that" Came the voice of Kakashi sensei "Sasuke, you really need to learn how to control your temper"

Sasuke glared at the annoying toad, who grinned innocently at him.

"Anyway, I'll just have to give you your mission report today, lady Tsunade's busy dealing with an... er... urgent matter" Kakashi explained.

"Like what, keeping Jiraiya out of the bath houses" Naruto joked.

"Probably" Came a new voice, Nazo's voice. "How you been kid?" Nazo asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, you again" Naruto said passively.

"Don't look so glum, I did teach you that cool jutsu didn't I?" Nazo asked, knowing he was right.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto replied.

"You guess, don't toy with me, you know very well that I am 100% right" Nazo said, waving a finger at Naruto.

"Who's the nut job" Sakura, Gamakichi and even Sasuke asked.

"This nut job is one of Konoha's greatest shinobi, or at least he was until he disappeared thirteen years ago" Kakashi said, throwing Nazo an accusing look.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to hunt that inter-dimensional creature, it was Sarutobi's" Nazo complained, he then walked up close to Kakashi and whispered "And you could have at least took care of Naruto while I was gone"

Kakashi's stomach lurched at Nazo's words, it was true, he could have, and should have been there for Naruto. Kakashi had no idea why he hadn't, Naruto was his sensei's child, it would have been right to raise him.

"Anyway, I just dropped by to say hi to you Naruto, and where's Yana, left her at home?" Nazo asked jokingly.

"Yeah, Hinata's home. She's Yana's babysitter" Naruto replied.

"Right. I think I might check up on her. By the way, like the toad Naruto" Nazo added.

"At least someone appreciates me" Gamakichi said crossly to Naruto before Nazo disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that was so cool" Said Sakura.

"It's a technique he learned from, er, someone" Kakashi told them.

"I gotta get him to teach me that" Naruto said excitedly.

"As if you could learn it" Said Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back.

"Anyway, not much to tell you really. There's bandits running loose and we have to find them, according to reports they're not too far from the town Naruto fought them at. Well, I guess that's it" Kakashi said, earning unsatisfied looks from his team.

"Really, that's all?" Sasuke asked.

"Our first mission together should be something, I don't know, more exciting" Naruto moaned.

"Hey, consider yourself lucky, lady Tsunade could have made us clean out the stables for the Nara family deer" Kakashi informed his team, who immediately shouted "We'll go with bandits!" Kakashi smirked "I thought so"

* * *

After waiting for Naruto, who in his rush to leave home had forgotten to pack his own stuff, team 7 met up at the village gates all prepared to leave.

"Let's make this a successful mission, then maybe I'll get you a higher ranked mission next time" Kakashi suggested.

"Really? Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, we're still genin, we shouldn't be doing that many high ranked missions just yet" Sakura informed her over enthusiastic friend.

"Hey, we handled the land of waves mission pretty well" Naruto reminded her.

"And I almost got killed" Sasuke reminded him.

"Well, we handled Gaara pretty well" Naruto pointed out.

"You handled Gaara well, I was beaten and Sakura was beaten with practically one hit" Sasuke said sternly, the thought of Naruto doing better than him was not a happy one.

"Ok, but we're still tougher than your average Genin" Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"He's right, you three have really proven yourselves over the time I've known you" Kakashi said proudly.

"Thanks sensei" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ok, lets get going, we got a long way to walk" Kakashi added.

"Not me, I can just lay about here on the kids head" Gamakichi pointed out.

"Ok then" Naruto said, pulling Gamakichi off of him and dropping him on the floor "You can walk too"

"Gee, thanks kid" Gamakichi growled, everyone but Sasuke laughed at the toads predicament.

* * *

Hinata lay Yana's basket on her bed and took Yana out to play, she seemed to enjoy the new environment of Hinata's room.

"Boy, this place is fancy" Gamatatsu said, taking in every single sight Hinata's room had to offer "What's this?" Gamatatsu asked, holding up something from Hinata's laundry.

"Eep... t-that my p-pa-panties" Hinata said shyly.

"Panties, what's that?" Gamatatsu asked, licking the underwear, Hinata's face burned.

"Please d-d-don't d-do th-t-tha-t" Hinata struggled to say, Gamatatsu put Hinata's slightly wet panties back in the laundry basket as Yana laughed at Hinata's awkward predicament.

"Doesn't taste too good" The yellow toad said, wiping his tongue.

"That's b-because they w-weren't meant to be e-eaten" Hinata informed the clueless toad.

"That explains a lot" Gamatatsu said, hopping onto Yana's lap "Hi kid, miss me?" He asked, for an answer Yana hugged him tight "Gamakichi doesn't know what he's missing"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, though he was a bit embarrassing Gamatatsu was admittedly funny, and good with Yana.

Suddenly, Yana's stomach growled and she began to cry. Hinata pulled out the bottle Naruto had left in Yana's basket, Naruto had already filled it with milk, but it was getting cold.

Hinata, not sure how else to warm the milk, placed the bottle on her radiator. Hinata then picked up the crying infant and began cradling her, and sang a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Yana calmed down immediately and hugged Hinata's arms.

"You have a beautiful voice" Gamatatsu complimented, Hinata smiled politely. After the milk was at a sufficient temperature, Hinata began feeding Yana, who, unsurprisingly, drank the whole bottle of milk in seconds.

Hinata smiled at Yana, her apatite was probably equal to Naruto's. Hinata gently placed Yana on the floor, allowing the baby to explore more of the room, along with Gamatatsu.

It seems Naruto's old nack for trouble had rubbed off on Yana, who made a mess all around the room, twice Hinata had to save Yana from falling debris.

"You're a lot of trouble young lady" Hinata said gently, she didn't really know how to sound stern.

Yana giggled and stared at Hinata with her deep, black eyes. Hinata couldn't resist hugging her, Yana was just so cute, she was exactly the kind of daughter she always wanted. Too bad she wasn't.

"Oh Yana, I wish I was your mommy" Hinata told the infant girl.

"M-mo-mommy" Yana suddenly said, Hinata was momentarily speechless.

"Yana, you talked!" Hinata squealed.

"Mo-mmy, mommy" Yana said happily, she was just as amazed as Hinata.

"Wow, this is great, wait 'till I show Naruto tha-" Hinata suddenly froze in mid sentence, she was sure Naruto would be pleased Yana could talk, but how would he react when he heared what her first word was? Hinata blushed, just what would he say to her.

"Can you say "daddy" instead?" Hinata asked the infant.

"D-d... mommy" Yana said, she shrugged, somehow realizing Hinata's situation.

Hinata sighed "This is going to be embarrassing"

"So, you like Naruto, huh?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Yes" Hinata replied, though the moment she realized she had she blushed and almost fainted, had she really just admitted her love for Naruto, and to a toad?

"Please, please don't tell him" Hinata begged.

"Uhh... ok, but why not?" Gamatatsu asked.

"I... I'm sc-scared about w-what he'd say t-to me" Hinata admitted. Gamatatsu smiled warmly at her.

"You shouldn't be, you're really nice, Yana-chan here seems to like you, and you're super cute, by human standards that is. Trust me, Naruto would gladly return your feelings" Gamatatsu told the shy heiress.

"You-you think?" Hinata asked, Gamatatsu nodded. "I just... don't think I can" Hinata said, looking down at Yana, who again said "Mommy"

Hinata smiled "If only I was"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, that's that chapter done. Sorry folks, but do to complications with this story, particularly after the time skip, I have to put this story on hiatus for now. It's just until I think of a few new ideas, plus I'm busy with my other stories at the moment, especially "Kingdom hearts: Naruto version" So it might be a little while until I update, sorry. I thank you all for your readership, and sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, I had trouble writing it. Anyway, goodbye for now. Oh, also, I'd like to leave this poll.**

How should Naruto learn of Hinata's feelings:

a) Nazo tells him during a training session.

b) Yana's "Mommy" comments make Naruto realise.

c) Hinata plucks up the courage to tell him during a training session between the two.

d) Gamatatsu accidentally reveals Hinata's feelings to Naruto.

Well, that's pretty much it. I thought any one of these would be good. Anyway, like I said, this story's on hiatus, but I still want to know your opinions anyway. Bye.


	7. Hinata's day

**Tiger Lover 16: Hi, here's the next chapter. I had to abandon one of my other stories because I couldn't get back to it, so I have more time to write on this. Now, while most people voted B, some of you suggested I combine a few of the options I left last pole. Don't worry, Yana's mommy comments will definitely be a big part in Naruto's learning of Hinata's feelings, but then again he's pretty dense, so he needs help figuring it out. Good thing he's got those toads to help him. Anyway, I'm still not sure what to do for the time skip, but I'll worry about that later. Right now, I've got a story to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 7, Hinata's day**

Hinata was awoken not by her alarm clock that morning, but by the cries of the hungry Yana. After getting up and feeding Yana, Hinata got dressed (In her bathroom, Gamatatsu was in her bedroom after all) And went for breakfast.

Neji was also in the kitchen, having already finished his breakfast. He had not seen nor heared of Yana, so you can imagine how surprised he was to see Hinata carrying a baby.

"This is Y-Yana, she's Naruto-kun's a-adoptive daughter. I promised I'd t-take care of her" Hinata explained.

"Hmm... she looks a lot like you" Neji said, noticing the obvious resemblance between Hinata and the baby Jinchuriki.

"Y-you think so?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she really does" Gamatatsu said, he was surprised because he hadn't noticed the resemblance before.

"I assume that belongs to Naruto too" Neji said, staring oddly at Gamatatsu, Hinata nodded "Oh, by the way, Kiba called earlier, he said to meet your team at training ground eight as soon as you can"

"Ok" Hinata said, praying they wouldn't have to do any missions above D-rank.

"Speaking of training grounds, I need to go to training ground 11, tell lord Hiashi I'm gone" Neji requested.

"O-ok" Hinata agreed as Neji rushed off, Gai-sensei would probably make him lift boulders if he were late after all.

After finishing her breakfast, during which time Gamatatsu ate almost everything in the fridge, Hinata placed Yana back in her basket and headed to the front door, where she ran into her father.

"Ah, hello Hinata" Hiashi greeted.

"H-hello father" Hinata replied nervously, she always had trouble speaking to her father.

"Oh, and this is Yana, correct?" Hiashi asked, staring at the infant. The smile on her face brought one to Hiashi's, which was a very impressive feet.

"Y-yes, she is" Hinata replied.

"She reminds me of you, when you were a baby" Hiashi pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose she does" Hinata said shyly.

"Well, I have important business to take care of, so I must be going, goodbye Hinata" Hiashi said before walking off, Hinata hurried out the door.

Hiashi sighed, he often thought of himself as a bad father. He didn't mean to be, after his wife passed away things had been difficult for him, Hinata's lack of confidence and apparent weakness made it difficult to train her, compared to her sister Hanabi. He didn't mean to be cruel to Hinata while she was growing up, he just couldn't control his short temper.

"Awkward, huh?" Asked Nazo, appearing behind Hiashi.

"What business do you have here?" Hiashi demanded, assuming a fighting stance.

"Yeash, an old friend can't drop by to visit, you were a lot nicer when you were younger" Nazo said, annoyed.

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked.

"What, you don't recognise me. It's me, Nazo" Nazo replied, Hiashi resumed his fighting stance.

"Prove it" Hiashi demanded.

"Oh come on, I just got back to the village and this is the greeting I get" Nazo said.

"Yes, it's you alright" Hiashi said, returning to his normal standing position "Sorry, it's just been so long since I last saw you. Why are you wearing that coat?"

"I got it off some guy I killed, think his name was Vexen" Nazo replied.

"But why are you wearing it?" Hiashi asked again.

"I have my reasons" Nazo answered "Now, I must say your daughter is shy. I see great potential in her, but she needs help unlocking it"

"And I suppose you're going to try and do so?" Hiashi asked retorically.

"Yep, but first I'm gonna have to get it through Naruto's thick head that she's in love with him" Nazo replied.

"Why?" Hiashi asked unsurely.

"Trust me, those two were made for each other. Besides, I think if they were together, Naruto would be able to encourage Hinata to get stronger" Nazo explained.

"That would be nice, but you shouldn't be meddling in the love lives of children" Hiashi said sternly.

"Yeah, but technically they're teenagers. Just barely. Besides, I don't really need to, Yana-chan and Gamatatsu are likely to do it for me" Nazo said.

"How?" Hiashi asked.

"You'll see" Nazo said before disappearing.

"You never could stick around, could you" Hiashi joked.

"I could" Nazo said, reappearing in front of Hiashi.

"What is it now" Hiashi questioned.

"With your permission, I'd like to train Hinata"

* * *

Hinata made her way through the streets of Konoha, attracting the eyes of many villagers due to the basket in her hands, and sometimes due to the yellow toad on her shoulder. Hinata occasionally caught what they were whispering.

"The Hyuga heiress has a child?" "What's with the basket" "Isn't she a little young...?" "Wonder who the father is?"

Hinata blushed furiously at the comments and broke out running, reaching training ground eight in no time.

"Hey Hinata" Kiba called.

"Good to see you're... huh?" Kurenai said, noticing the basket. She wasn't stupid, she knew Hinata couldn't have a baby, and Hinata had told her she'd become the baby sitter for Naruto's adopted daughter yesterday. But that didn't stop her from teasing her student.

"What you got there Hinata?" Kurenai asked, Hinata showed her the barely awake baby, Kiba ands Shino saw too, and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"So, I see you finally got Naruto in bed with you, huh Hinata" Kurenai joked, Hinata turned five new shades of red.

"N-n-no! She's N-n-naruto's a-ad-adopted daughter" Hinata struggled to say.

"Oh, I see" Kurenai said dully. Hinata sighed. "But are you sure he didn't just come in one night and-"

"NO!" Hinata screamed.

"So, why'd Naruto adopt a baby anyway?" Kiba asked, Hinata explained what she knew.

"Naruto's very noble to take her in" Said Shino.

"Indeed. Of course, with the life he's had, it's not surprising" Kurenai said, knowing her students didn't know the reason why Naruto's life used to be a misery.

"Hmm... sure she's not yours Hinata, 'cause she looks just like you" Kiba pointed out, Akamaru, Kiba's dog, barked in agreement.

"I'm s-sure" Hinata said with a blush.

"Well, you should leave her with me for the moment, we've got training to do. Plus, lady Tsunade said she had missions to do" Kurenai explained.

Hinata gulped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can bring Yana along" Kurenai reassured her student.

"Ok, let's get started" Gamatatsu said eagerly, team eight stared at him in confusion.

"He belongs to Naruto too" Hinata told her team.

"Yeah, I just didn't wanna leave the kid here" Gamatatsu said, petting Yana, who hugged him in return.

"Naruto's taste in pets is weirder than Shino's" Kiba joked.

"Arf" Said Akamaru.

"My insects are not pets, and Hinata, please keep that toad away from them" Shino requested.

"Don't worry, I don't eat bugs, I eat dumplings" Gamatatsu said, Kiba and Kurenai both laughed.

The days training sessions were the same as usual, Kiba and Shino had a sparing match while Hinata practised her gentle fist attacks on training dummies. Kurenai meanwhile was sitting on the sidelines, playing with Yana. Her students would occasionally stop to stare at their sensei, who they'd never seen act as goofy as she was with Yana. Gamatatsu meanwhile was sneaking into Kiba and Shino's rucksacks, eating all their food. Akamaru at one point noticed the toads actions and left Kiba's side to attack the toad, starting a quite comical chase.

After about an hour, Kurenai announced that training was over and, handing Yana back to Hinata, took her team to the hokage office. Tsunade had considered giving the team a C-rank mission today, thinking they'd had enough of D-ranks, but seeing Yana in Hinata's hands made her reconsider.

"Ok, Let's see what we got here, cleaning the Nara families stables-" Tsunade was cut off by multiple NO's from team eight "There's a farmer who wants help harvesting his crops, the dango shop needs to be cleaned after a toad supposedly made a complete mess of it-"

"That would be me" Said Gamatatsu, Tsunade stared unsurely at him.

"Uh... never mind. And then there's the lost cat Tora-"

"What, again!" Kiba yelled.

"Again. That cat's getting pretty used to running away" Tsunade said, bored.

"Well why do we have to do it?" Kiba demanded, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Because team seven are already on a mission, so who else is dumb enough to take this mission?" Tsunade joked, Kiba groaned.

"We'll take it, our team is made for tracking after all" Kurenai said, knowing her team's strengths.

"Ok, and I guess I could send you to the dango shop too, nobody else wanted to do it because of all the slime-" Kiba, Kurenai and Hinata turned curiously to Gamatatsu, who grinned nervously, Shino however was uninterested "-And, well, guess that's it, don't have mch else for you at the moment" Tsunade finished, handing Kurenai mission files.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Kurenai said humbly before departing, the moment they stepped outside the door, Kiba swore loudly.

"That ####ing b####, how dare she make us catch that butt ####ing cat again, I ####ing hate cats!" Kiba roared.

"Kiba, watch your language!" Hinata said, covering Yana's ears, the black eyed baby had no idea what Kiba had said, Hinata prayed to God she wouldn't repeat it.

"Indeed, and you should show more respect for the Hokage-" Kurenai began, but Kiba cut her off.

"I'll show her respect when she stops sending us on these God #### missions" Kiba spat back.

"Kiba, you shouldn't-" Shino attempted to say, but Kiba cut him off too.

"Not you too, look, I'm not doing this stupid mission, if you guys wanna got catch some dumb cat, then count me out. That ####ing b####" Kiba said angrily.

"Kiba, I just-"

"Just what, unless you agree with me that the hokage's a #### then I don't wanna hear it" Kiba replied. He then noticed the looks of horror his team had, and that they were staring behind him "She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Yep" Tsunade said as Kiba turned around fearfully. You don't wanna hear the next part.

* * *

"Man, glad that's over" Kiba said, rubbing ointment on the many bruises and, er, other injuries Tsunade had inflicted upon him, as well as the claw marks Tora had left and the huge lump on his head he'd got when the roof of the dango shop collapsed, somehow he was the only person in the building that day.

"Yeah, who would have thought such simple missions could turn out so hilarious" Kurenai laughed, as did Hinata, Yana, Gamatatsu and, surprisingly, Shino. While everything that had happened to Kiba didn't sound funny, it sure looked funny. I feel sorry for anyone who missed it.

"Yeah, me neither" Kiba said sarcastically, Akamaru licked the cuts Tora had inflicted upon his master, how he had remained unharmed when the dango shop roof had collapsed nobody knew.

"Well, you all did good today. I expect you all to do twice as good tomorrow" Kurenai said, Kiba groaned miserably, why was he having such a bad day?

Shino nodded at his sensei's statement, as did Hinata, though she did so a bit more nervously. Yana giggled and made a sound that was almost a yes, while Gamatatsu stuffed his face with dango.

"What events await our team the following day" Shino wondered.

"In english Arnold Schwarzenegger" Kiba joked.

"What are we going to do tomorrow" Shino said grumpily.

"Well, it's just two hours of training tomorrow, no missions" Kurenai replied, Hinata sighed in relief.

"Good, I need a break" Kiba said, exhausted.

"Well then you'd better get a good nights sleep" Kurenai instructed "Anyway, good work today, I'll see you all tomorrow" Team eight nodded and took off for home. Realising Yana was out of milk and Gamatatsu was out of food Hinata made a quick stop at the nearby shops, deciding Yana was more urgent to feed, Hinata entered the baby shop first. She quickly wished she hadn't as the everyone in the store, at least twenty people, stared right at her, looking shocked.

Blushing like a tomato in a hot spring Hinata made her way through the store, ignoring the whispers and picking up two bottles of baby milk. Yana merely giggled at Hinata's embarrassment, she just couldn't help it, it was too funny.

After paying for the milk and making a hasty exit Hinata started heading home, before Gamatatsu reminded her he was still hungry. Buying an entire crate of dumplings Hinata again began heading home, however, she instead decided to stop by the training fields, thinking she could get a bit more training done.

"So, why are we here again?" Gamatatsu asked for the third time.

"I just wanted to work on my taijutsu, could you watch Yana for me?" Hinata asked, for the fifth time, Gamatatsu nodded while scoffing down ten dumplings at once.

Hinata set up a training dummy and began pounding it, using every gentle fist tactic she knew. When her father trained he'd usually break the dummies within seconds, Neji could also break the dummies, though it took him at least a minute of pounding. Hinata however had yet to do such a thing, despite her determination. for a good ten minutes Hinata struck the training dummy from all sides with every gentle fist attack she could, though it looked weakened it was far from broken.

After another twenty minutes of this, Hinata sat down and took a brake, feeling disappointed.

"Hey, don't look so sad, I couldn't have done it either. In fact I woulda done worse" Gamatatsu said comfortingly, this with Yana's cute, comforting look cheered Hinata up a little.

Hinata happily picked Yana up and hugged her, Yana hugged back eagerly and said "Mommy, mommy"

Hinata sighed, how she wised for a daughter like Yana, especially one with Naruto. If only she could get him to feel the same way she felt about him. But what could she do?

"Mommy? Did Naruto ask you to marry him already" Came a new voice, Hinata's head shot up to see none other than Nazo, looking as mysterious yet calm as ever.

"H-hello" Hinata said nervously, she'd seen this man before, only once but she didn't really trust him, warnings from her father as a child had made her completely untrusting of mysterious strangers.

"So, how you been. I saw Naruto's reaction to your training, he was pretty impressed. Maybe he will pop the question to you if you keep training like that" Nazo laughed, Hinata turned redder than she had all day, and that was saying something. "I'm just kidding, he might wanna be your boyfriend if you had a little more confidence in yourself though. Name's Nazo" Nazo added, holding his hand out to Hinata, who carefully took it.

"Hinata" Hinata said, shaking Nazo's hand.

"I know, your the one Naruto finds weird but friendly. I know, I read his mind" Nazo replied "By the way, he likes long hair"

Hinata felt the hair growing out the back of her head, she'd always kept it short. If she'd known what Nazo had just said earlier she wouldn't have bothered.

"Anyway, I've been watching you, not in a stalking way of course. I've asked your father and he believes I should train you for a while" Nazo explained.

Hinata stared oddly at Nazo, this didn't seem like something her father would do for her.

"And if you want proof I have this letter from him" Nazo added, handing Hinata a piece of paper. It definitely was written with her father's hand writing and in the way he spoke, and it did say he'd given Nazo permission to train her. But why, she had Kurenai sensei, and normally she wasn't taught much besides her clans techniques. Why leave her training to this stranger?

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a childhood friend of Hiashi's. Boy was he calmer then, cracking jokes every now and again and lying back, relaxing in the sun. He wasn't nearly as stern as he is today" Nazo commented. Hinata stared at him with her mouth on the floor, were they talking about the same Hiashi Hyuga?

"Yes, we are. Now let's see" Nazo said, taking Yana from Hinata's hands and placing her gently against a tree, he then grabbed Gamatatsu and put him right next to her.

"Hey!" Gamatatsu exclaimed.

"Watch Yana for me, if anyone comes by and tries to take her, spray them with oil" Nazo instructed, Gamatatsu nodded. He didn't know what to think about Nazo, he'd never met him before, though he happily did what he said anyway.

Hinata stood up, keeping her guard up in-case Nazo tried something funny.

"Now, before we begin actual training, there's something you have to do" Nazo explained.

"W-what's that?" Hinata asked.

"Enter your mind" Nazo replied, Hinata blinked "I believe there is a special power hidden deep within you, one greater than any in the village, besides me and the power within Naruto. While you already have potential, despite your lack of confidence, I believe unlocking this power will be the most beneficial thing I can do for you. For er, certain reasons, I cannot unlock this power myself. When you're ready I'll cast a jutsu upon you and send you into your mind to unlock this power. Got all that?"

Hinata nodded nervously, she had no idea what was about to happen, what Nazo said made little to no sense, but what Nazo said next made her completely willing to do anything.

"If you unlock this power it might help you win Naruto's heart"

"I'll do it" Hinata replied confidently, a rare occurrence for her.

Nazo charged a strange, white-ish purple energy in his hand, channeled it all into one finger, and then poked Hinata's forehead with that finger. Hinata felt a strange sensation, as though all negative thoughts had left her, she felt a great bliss as the scenery around her faded away into darkness, to be replaced by a sewer like hallway.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: (Sigh) That's finally done. Sorry I took so long, I've been busy. Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to expectations, I actually wrote the first half several weeks ago and the second half recently. I started having a little writers block, I had to skip the missions completely and the ending may have seemed a bit rushed or not that good. Sorry about that, I wanted to add the bit with Nazo and Hinata next chapter but I decided to add it as the ending for this chapter. I bet you can guess what's going to happen, probably a too obvious cliffhanger. Oh well, I'll try and update soon. Until then, bye. Oh, and please check out my other story, Kingdom Hearts: Naruto version, I've put a lot of work into it but people don't seem that interested in it, compared to this story at least. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, the stories great. Anyway, please review. Oh, and I accept all your ideas for this story, I wouldn't mind one of you coming up with an OC for this story by the way. But that's your choice, I just want you to enjoy this story. Anyway, bye for now.**


	8. The eight tails

****

**Tiger lover 16: Well, here we are at last, chapter 8. Bet the rest of you were surprised by that last cliffhanger, right. I'm really sorry it took so long to write, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, plus the revelation that Kushina was the nine tailed fox's previosu jinchuriki caused me to have to rethink a lot of things, but I got it done. Might have been a bit rushed, especially the things at the end, but I couldn't help that, sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's not the funniest, it's meant to be a more serious chapter. The beginnings a bit comical, and so's the ending, but this chapter is mostly explanations of backstory and surprise revelations. But I'm sure you'll like it. Enjoy****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Eight Tails**

Hinata stared around at her new environment, she'd never been in such a damp, grimy place in her entire life. Was this really her mind? If it was, Hinata needed to find the power Nazo had informed her to find, it was the only way she knew would get her out of this place.

Hinata walked down the sewer-like hallway, passing through several strange doors. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hinata approached one of the doors labelled "Sad thoughts" And opened the door. She closed it quite quickly, as the sights were pretty depressing. The whole room was filled with things like her father scowling at her failure, Neji being branded with the cursed seal and even her mother dieing.

Continuing down the hallway, Hinata stopped at another door entitled "Music room" Even more curious than before, Hinata opened the door, and was hit with a blast of cheerful trumpet music. Hinata looked into the room to see a meriachi band playing. Hinata shut the door, she has no idea where that thought came from.

Nearing the end of the hallway, Hinata stopped at yet another door entitled "Happy memories" Hinata opened the door, and was met with images of the most happy moments of her life, the day she met Naruto, when she became a ninja, Yana calling her "Mommy" And her mother reading stories to her as a child, with her father looking down happily at the two. Remembering her mission, Hinata grudgingly closed the door, making a mental note to ask Nazo to send her here again. While she was thinking that, a piece of paper appeared, as did a pen which wrote on the paper, which then flew off into one of the many rooms. Hinata giggled.

Almost at the end of the hallway and sensing a strange presence, Hinata stopped at one last door entitled "Special thoughts" Curious as to what the name meant, Hinata pulled the door open, though closed it almost immediately, a blush creeping up her face. Hinata began giggling again.

Soon, Hinata finally reached the end of the hallway, and came across the most unusual sight yet, a giant birdcage. A strange energy emmited from the cage, taking the form of a blue mist as Hinata approached the cage. It felt powerful, dangerous, but at the same time felt welcoming, kind and, breathing in the odd smoke, Hinata felt highly reinvigorated.

Now, as Hinata stood just a foot away from the cage, she realised what was inside it. Not an oversized canary or a swallow, not a raven or a dove, but an enormous, graceful, glowing blue eagle with eight magnificent tails. Hinata stared in awe through the thick bars of the cage at the beast, so beautiful and powerful, yet gentle and calm. Just looking at the predatory bird sent waves of serenity through Hinata's body.

But something seemed wrong, as magnificent and charming as the eagle appeared with its many tails, it looked sad, it's eyes filled with pain that contrasted it's peaceful aura and it's calm stance.

Hinata gulped and, not knowing whether this mysterious eagle could even understand the words that left her mouth, said "H-hello, who are you?"

And then, in a voice that echoed through the hallways of Hinata's mind, a voice that expressed both joy and, at the same time, years of torment, the eagle replied "I... am the eight tailed eagle, eighth of the tailed beasts, the humble healer and bird of speed, seer of everything, and the only female of my kin. And you, oh young lady, you are the wonderful and kind hearted girl in which I inhabit, you are Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata nodded to the eagle's last statement, but couldn't help but feel shy and intimidated by the somewhat monstrous animal.

"I suppose you're wondering why I am inside of you, it is a rather long story, you might want to summon yourself a chair" The eagle instructed.

Hinata nodded and imagined a chair behind her, one appeared immediately and the Hyuga heiress sat down.

"Now my dear child, as I said before, I am one in nine powerful demons known as the tailed beasts. We were-" The eagle began, but she was cut off when a typewriter appeared besides Hinata and the buttons began typing by themselves.

"Sorry" Hinata apologised for the interuption.

"Don't be, it's how the mind works. Now, as I was saying we were not always nine, no, once we were one great beast. Great, but terrible. The ten tailed beast was a horrid monster, filled with hatred and the foulest, evilest chakra. The beast terrorised the world, until a great man, a man said to have created ninjutsu, took on the beast and sealed it into his body. The sage of the six paths he was called, he became the very first Jinchuriki" The eagles explained.

"J-jinchuriki?" Hinata said unsurely.

"Yes, Jinchuriki. A jinchuriki is a person who carries one of us tailed bneasts within them, like you, Yana and Naruto" The eagle replied.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, the eagle nodded, having expected this outburst.

"That is the next part of my explanation. You see, the sage of the six paths feared that, when he died, the ten tailed beast would be released and continue to cause suffering in the world" The eagle continued "As a more permanent solution, the sage split the monster into nine weaker demons, me and my brothers. Now, mankind has not been fair to us. As demons, many people fear us and some wish to destroy us. That does not bother us so much, what we despise is that many people capture and imprison us"

"W-why would they d-do such a thing?" Hinata asked.

"To make use of our powers. You and your beloved are not the second and third Jinchuriki, there have been many throughout the years. Almost all of the hidden villages have made one of their people into Jinchuriki, to use them as great weapons, or just exceptionally skilled ninja" The eagle replied.

"T-that's not fair" Hinata said with a slight hint of defiance.

"No, it isn't. Not to us at least. We cannot explain ourselves, when not sealed within a hosts body we cannot communicate with humans, and it is obviously too late to request our freedom when we are sealed, for humans are wary of us. They see us as mindless and destructive, but we really aren't, we are just animals with unnatural power, we only want to live in peace. I mean you no offense, but your kind can be rather greedy and always want to use our powers to increase their own strength" The eagle said as politely as she could.

"I-I don't f-feel offended by t-that" Hinata replied honestly, the eagle smiled.

"You really are a kind young woman, it seems fitting that you should become my jinchuriki. Now, I suppose this is the part that truly explains about Naruto. You see, my brother Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, was captured and sealed long ago by Naruto's clan, the Uzumaki, from his mothers side" The eagle began, Hinata thought she looked saddened "Though we tailed beasts all went our separate ways at one point, Kyuubi and I were close. I was the only one who could calm him when angry, though not always when he was in a true rage. I should have been there to save him..."

"What happened?" Hinata asked tenderly, she could have sworn the eagle smiled in response to her tone, but she then became more grim.

"One day, a man appeared before my brother. A man with almost no heart, a man who was denied the place of Hokage because of the darkness inside him, a man with the mangekyo sharingan. Madara Uchiha, rival of Heshirama Senju, the first Hokage, who he seeked to murder, as well as destroy the Leaf village" The eagle went on, her eyes becoming like blue flames ignited by hatred for the man with evil eyes.

"S-sharingan? Uchiha?" Hinata mumbled, she didn't know what to say about this. A man from the Uchiha clan had tried to destroy the village, and from the sound of it, he was the reason Naruto was forced to live with a demon inside him. But why, because the Hokage was his rival and he was denied his position? There had to be more to it than that.

"I sense how you feel child, Madara was a horrible man, he killed his own best friend to further the power of his sharingan, but that was nothing compared to enslaving my brother and making him attack the village" The eight tails spat, if she had teeth they'd be grinding right now "My brother tried to resist, I know he did, but Madara had dark, hypnotic powers. It's lucky Heshirama was able to defeat and destroy him, but my brother... he was captured. Heshirama's wife was Mito Uzumaki, being an Uzumaki she knew many great sealing techniquies, which she used to seal Kyuubi away, so he could never do anyone harm again"

"B-but why, yo-you said he only w-w-wanted to live in p-peace, and you said y-you would calm him when he was an-angry. W-why did they need to seal him away?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, but my brother was not... always peaceful. I said I could not always control him when he was in a great rage, at which time he would cause much destruction. But it was never completely wrong I believe, Kyuubi was always drawn to cities where negativity thrived, often cities that were filled with scoundrels and people who began war. Wherever there was great human malice, my brother was drawn, and he would attack. It was not truly wrong we believe, people that are filled with hatred must either abandon their ways and truly try to redeem themselves, or be destroyed. For some, only the latter is possible. Kyuubi did a service by destroying these people" Said the eight tailed eagle.

"B-but-but how can-"

"It be a service killing people" The eagle finished with a sort of grim smile "Maybe not to humans, but we are animals, we are only doing what comes natural to us. My brother may be destructive, but his destroying of cities allows the land to those cities were built on to once again become part of the natural environment, so that natures many creatures can make homes there, and it keeps the human populations under control, if there were too many of you building cities to live, then animals would have nowhere to live. My brother may not do this intentionally, but he is merely acting the way he is meant too, the point of life is for all species to try and survive and keep the world working the way its supposed too, never using up too many of its resources and allowing plants to survive so they can provide us oxygen, while also using them for food. Humans do not understand this, and thus they use up as much land and materials as they please, not caring for what they're doing to the planet"

"S-some of us d-do" Hinata said, the eagle smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, there are many humans who seek to reduce how much of the planet they destroy, ones that wish to help preserve the environment, for themselves and the animals. But sadly, these people are in the minority" The eagle said with a scowl "Again, I mean no offense, but humans natures are very different than animals, if there is something they fear they wish to destroy or subdue it, which is why they despise us tailed beasts, we have demonic power and can be very dangerous. But we also help keep the planet alive, not always intentionally, but neither do most animals do so. Humans wrongly believe they can change nature to suit their own lives, that it is endlessly providing them with what they need for survival, and that they don't need to be careful"

Hinata looked sadly at her feet, she'd never thought of it like that. Was mankind really as destructive and careless as she said it was. Humans could do good, but they usually focused solely on their own survival, and that of their own village. And they could be greedy, and they had wars, which animals never had. Some humans even killed animals for fun or sport, animals never did that to eachother. Was it simply because they are more intelligent, that they feel they are superior to natures other creations that humans considered themselves more important than animals and the environment.

"I know it seems hurtful to think of your own kind this way, I do not dislike humans, I merely think that, with their great intelligence, they could consider what reprecautions their actions could lead to for the rest of the world. But I'm getting off topic" The eagle continued "As I have said, my brother was feared for his acts of destruction, and thus, Mito Uzumaki sealed him within herself. When the time came however for her life to end, she knew Kyuubi would be released. Fearing he would destroy the village if he were released, Mito had Kyuubi transfered into another member of her clan, one whos special chakra would aid her in subdueing him. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and if you have not guessed, she was Naruto's mother"

"Naruto's mother!" Hinata exclaimed, she was so surprised she even forgot to stutter.

"Yes. Naruto's mother was a kind woman from what I am told, she was afraid of having the demon sealed within her, but she accepted the responsibility. Unfortunately, something happened when she gave birth to Naruto" The eagle began, looking saddened once again "I don't know quite how it happened, but my brother broke free that night. Seals that are used to imprison tailed beast are vulnerable when a female jinchuriki is giving birth, I assume something happened to prevent her from keeping the seal under control at this tender time, and it was broken. I sensed my brother had been freed, but I was far away then, in my own battle for freedom against a group of crooks wanting my powers. I hear that the forth hokage at the time sealed Kyuubi away again, at the cost of his life"

"And he sealed it into Naruto" Hinata said in realisation, the eagle nodded to her.

"He did. He had good reason I assure you, and he wanted the villagers to hail Naruto as a hero for what he'd done. But of course, they didn't. Their fear of my brother grew into hatred for Naruto, they saw him not as a hero, not as the one prevented them from being slaughtered by my brother, they didn't even see him as a human. They saw him as an abomination that should just disappear" The eagle said bitterly, Hinata clenched her fists.

"How... how could they. Naruto never meant to hurt anyone. All the suffering he's had to endure... and it's not even his fault. Why do they have to treat him that way!" Hinata yelled furiously, stepping up fromher seat and holding her fist out threateningly to noone in particular. The eagle chuckled proudly at the Hyuga heiress's reaction.

"I agree with you on that young one. Naruto didn't deserve to be treated the way he was. I do not greatly resent man for their actions, I respect all forms of life, and I know everything exists for a purpose. But still, people who do things like this, I feel they don't deserve their place in life" The eagle said, glaring fiercely, since she didn't have fists to clench.

"B-but then... h-how did you get s-s-sealed within m-me" Hianta returned to her regular stutter and sat back down in her chair, she could have sworn the eagle rolled her eyes for a second.

"That is the last part of my tale. Over time, I grew concerned for my brothers safety. Though emotions in us tailed beasts are admittedly not as advanced as humans, though that is not always a bad thing, I still cared greatly for Kyuubi and desired for him to remain safe. Disregarding the obvious uproar that would occure, I decided to enter the village and search for the boy he had been sealed within. I only wanted to make sure he could safely house Kyuubi, and that my brother would not be in pain, I would not release him, I knew if I did I'd eventually cause my brother to be recaptured and used for a possibly more sinister purpose. I should have thought it through a bit more" The eagle continued sadly.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked longingly.

"It was not long after you were born that I tried to enter the village. Your entire family had gone on a retreat just outside the village, and I foolishly flew right over them. Fearing I was attempting to attack the village as Kyuubi had done, they tried to stop me. Your father was a loyal friend of Naruto's parents, and your clan had learned a bit about sealing techniques from Kushina, just in case this sort of situation arised. Having no other choice, they sealed me within you, since it is easier to seal into babies that have just been born" The eagle explained, Hinata shuddered a bit.

"B-but... w-wh-why-"

"Didn't you know. Your clan wanted no one to keep this a secret, to avoid an uproar from the village, and because your father feared they would disrespect you as they did Naruto" The eagle added.

"N-no, that w-wasn't what I m-meant. Well, I-I did want to k-know that, but, wh-what I was really asking is w-why father didn't t-take Naruto in if his p-parents were his f-f-friends" Hinata replied, the eight tailed eagle looked genuinely surprised by this.

"That is a very good question. I don't believe your father saw Naruto as a monster, but the rest of your clan might have. I believe they discouraged your father from interracting with Naruto and forbid him to raise him. Sad, I know, but I am certain it is the truth" The eagle said, Hinata had never felt so badly about her own clan "Now, I must ask that you give me any last questions right now, I feel my powers weakening, I cannot retain consciousness much longer"

"O-ok. I have just-just one more question. How do you know all this?" Hinata asked, again, the eagle looked very surprised by her question.

"I was told all this by the man who sent you here to talk to me" The eagle replied, Hinata gasped.

"Nazo!"

"Yes, Nazo. Before his strange disappearance thirteen years ago, Nazo was Konoha's greatest ninja. He'd been offered the position of Hokage, but he rejected it, feeling Minato Namikaze was more suited to the job. Nazo was also an expert on tailed beasts, he'd spent almost his whole life learning about them. He became friends with me, do to his love of Nature and how he only wished to understand us, not harm or imprison us. He studied many of us tailed beast, he was the only human Kyuubi did not greatly despise. He kept me informed about my brothers condition before his disappearance" The eagle explained.

"B-but, who is he?" Hinata asked the burning question, the eagle looked down sadly.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Nazo used his abilities to send me a short message right before he sent you here, asking I not tell you who he is. I don't know why he is being so mysterious, but I'm sure he has his reasons"

"Oh... ok" Hinata replied.

"Now, I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, except this. When your family sealed me away, they didn't want you to access my powers at all, fearing the effect it would have on you, and also because they didn't want anyone to suspect anything if you suddenly accessed my powers. They sealed my inner cage completely, not allowing any of my power to seap through. As you can see, this has taken its effect on me. I cannot release any of my power at all, even though I specialise in healing chakra, having all this energy pumped up inside me without ever being released is painful, and it has made me rather sickly. I believe Nazo sent you here to weaken my seal, only slightly, not so much that I would be released, but just enough that you can make good use of my powers. Whether he has been given permission from your clan to do this I doubt, but I assure you, this shall help both of us" The eagle explained.

"O-ok. So, what should I d-do?" Hinata asked.

"While you might not have felt it, a key lies in your pocket when you enter into here. Insert it into the keyhole on my cage and turn it slightly. Not too much, just about half way, that would be enough so that my chakra will constantly travel through your vains, allowing you greater strength and healing capacities while keeping most of my chakra inside me, so you can access it when in a tough situation. You'll be glad you did, Naruto himself has accessed Kyuubi's powers I believe, and I am sure it's helped him on numerous occasions" The eagle continued to explain.

"Right" Hinata said determindely, though not so confidently. Hinata felt in her pocket, and fond there was indeed a key inside. Wondering how it got there, Hinata examined the cage and found where the keyhole was. Carefully, Hinata stuck the key into the keyhole and began turning it gently, while the eight tails watched anxiously. Hinata's hand began to tremble, not being a confident person and faced with such a delicate task, Hinata couldn't help but feel scared. This proved to be her downfall, as when she nearly had the seal half open she nervously turned the key too quick. What happened then was that a burst of dark blue chakra flooded out of the cage of the eight tailed eagle, which cried out in relief, but Hinata also caught a hint of concern in it. She didn't have time to dwell on her mistake though, as next second the flow of chakra increased and she found herself being washed away.

* * *

Back outside in the training field, Nazo was standing above Hinata's unconscious form, Gamatatsu and Yana sitting nearby, both looking concerned. Even with his hood completely covering his face, it was obvious Nazo was also worried.

"This is taking a while, I know the eagle's one to stop and chat, but this is nerveracking" Nazo said to himself.

"Is she gonna be ok, she's been asleep an awful long time" Gamatatsu said worryingly.

"Mommy... mommy?" Yana began to cry, Nazo kneeled down to pat her head comfortingly.

"Don't worry Yana, mommy will be fine" Nazo said kindly, and while Gamatatsu was too busy staring at Hinata, Yana managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of Nazo's face. The babies face lighted up instantly "Wait, why are you... oh no! It's a good thing you can't talk, but if you suddenly learn to, don't tell anyone what I look like, ok" Nazo pleaded, to his surprise Yana nodded in understanding. Nazo sighed.

The trio waited a few more minutes, and just as Nazo thought he should undo the jutsu, it happened. Hinata's eyes shot open and a burst of dark blue chakra flared up around her like a wild power, the cry of an eagle echoed around the field and the whole village, including the Hyuga compound. Nazo grinned under his mask and Gamatatsu cowered behind Yana, who just stared in amazement at the sudden occurance. But then something went wrong, as Hinata stood up the chakra around her began flaring uncontrollably around her, Hinata's pain filled eyes took the form of the eagles and her byakugan activated.

Nazo wasted no time and poked Hinata hard on the forehead with his index finger surrounded with white chakra, hte effect this had was astonishing. The demon chakra surrounding Hinata subsided, her eyes returned to their normal state and the Hyuga heiress again fell unconcious. While Nazo merely sighed, Yana and Gamatatsu looked horrified.

"What just happened" Gamatatsu asked fearfully.

"It seems Hinata weakened the seal too much, she released too much of the eight tailed eagles chakra, and lost control of it. If I hadn't been prepared for this situation Hinata would have lost control of herself completely and gone on a rampage" Nazo replied.

"Eight tailed what?" Gamatatsu asked dumbly.

"A demon, one of the nine tailed beast, like the seven tailed wolf in Yana and the nine tailed fox in Naruto" Nazo answered, kneeling down over Hinata and placing a hand over her forehead. Nazo's hand glowed with white chakra and a mysterious seal, similar to the one on Naruto's stomach appeared across Hinata's face.

Gamatatsu stared anxiously as Nazo made a few alterations to the seal, correcting Hinata's mistake and making it precisely half open.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I just needed her to open it so I could alter it correctly. With luck the eagle's powers will be a great asset to Hianta's ninja career" Nazo said, he then turned his head swiftly to the yellow toad and said "Now, I want you to promise me you won't go telling Naruto anything that just happened here. I want to train Hinata up a bit before I let him know she's a jinchuriki too. So don't go blabbing to him, got it"

"Got it" Gamatatsu nodded with a smirk "You can count on me, I'm good at keeping secrets. I haven't even told Naruto that the girl has a cr-" As soon as he'd realised the mistake he was about to make Gamatatsu covered his mouth, Nazo laughed.

"Yeah, you're good at keeping secrets all right" Nazo chuckled before turning serious again "Ok, Hinata's gonna need some rest for a while, I guess I'll have to take her home. It's getting late, so Yana, I think it's time you went to sleep too" Nazo said, but Yana was already asleep "Cute kid"

Nazo picked up Hinata, placed Yana in her basket, allowed Gamatatsu to sit on his shoulder and took off full speed to the Hyuga compound, outside of which he found "Hiashi"

"Hello Nazo, how did the training go?" Hiashi asked sternly, Nazo sweat dropped.

"Uh... great, Hinata wore herself out though" Nazo said innocently.

"Oh, used up a bit too much demon chakra, did she" Hiashi said, glaring dagers at Nazo.

"Er..." Nazo trailed off.

"I don't believe it, I specifically told you not to tamper with the-"

"I know, I know" Nazo said, waving his arms, accidentally knocking Gamatatsu off his shoulder "Sorry 'Tatsu. Anyway, Hiashi, remember what I told you about the akatsuki"

"Yes" Hiashi said tonelessly.

"And how I believe they're after the tailed beasts"

"Yes"

"Well, as soon as they figure out this village has three jinchuriki they'll send a full scale attack against us, and we can't keep Hinata and Yana a secret for long, they'll find out. We can try and pretend Yana's not a jinchuriki for now, but as for Hinata, she needs to start training to get stronger and use that power against the akatsuki. I'm sure you'd much rather have Hinata able to use her powers to befend herself than have her be unable to use them and get captured by the akatsuki, right?" Nazo asked, smirking under his hood at the look of defeat on Hiashi's face.

"But... I just... I don't want her using those powers, we don't know what effect it will have... I may be a strict father, but I care for my daughter's safety" Hiashi said, being careful with each word he used.

"I understand Hiashi. I know you have a bad idea of the tailed beasts, but relax, the eagle is a kind being, she'll help Hinata become stronger, stronger than you ever wanted-no, demanded her to be in her early childhood" Nazo said, Hiashi frowned.

"Don't go into that-"

"Ok, I won't go into how you constantly tried to push her too hard and critisised her abilities then said her younger sister was worth more than her. But, I'll tell you this. Her future is at risk, she'll need to learn to trust herself and get stronger. I want to make sure both she and Naruto, well, especially Naruto, are able to fight for themselves against the akatsuki, and anyone else that'll try to make use of their powers. And that means we're gonna have to take some risks, so I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to bare with me, and maybe help with her training a bit. Understand?" Nazo asked, Hiashi stared at him for a moment before nodding solemly.

"Alright. But let her rest for now, it's too late to start anything else" Hiashi said seriously.

"I know, that's why I brought her back. Anyway, I really need to get going, I have a feeling Jiraiya's doing something he'll regret. Goodbye" Nazo said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, but not before placing Hinata and Yana's basket gently down on the floor.

"Goodbye my friend" Hiashi said once Nazo had vanished.

"Boy, I'm beat" Gamatatsu yawned, jumping into Yana's basket and falling asleep on top of her. Hiashi sighed and carried them all into the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is just the stuff I need for my next book" Jiraiya told himself, staring through a hole into the womens onsen a the Konoha bath houses.

"And how's that coming along" Came a voice behind the toad, er, I mean pervy sage.

"Oh, I'm about half way through, It'll be on shelves by November I hope" Jiraiya said without turning around.

"Not if I have anything to say about it you old perv!" Jiraiya facefaulted, he knew that voice.

"Hi Nazo" Jiraiya said awkwardly, turning around to come face to face with a large mallet "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's that chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Before anyone flames me (Don't do that though, it's unacceptably mean) About the eight tails personality, I portray her this way for a specific reason. I know the tailed beasts are demons, but they're also animals, and I wanted to explore that part of them, and how they feel about their roles as demons being constantly bothered by humans. I think I made it seem fairly realistic, if you don't like it then please forgive me. Also, sorry if the talk with the eight tailed eagle was too long, I got a bit carried away writing it. I also admit that the scenes with Nazo were a bit rushed, but that was necessary to end the chapter quickly. It's the inside of Hinata's mind that's supposed to be the point of this chapter after all. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have to focus on my other stories (You should give some of them a try by the way) and this stories just really hard to work for. Also, I think I'm over using Nazo, so sorry about that. When Naruto gets back I'll give more focus on his time with Yana, but I want to provide some focus on as many characters as possible, so this will be a long story. And I notice some of you have the misconception that I want to rush the whole NaruHina relationship due to the poll I left a few chapters ago. I won't make them fall in love right away, that'll take some time. Anyway, that's all I can think to say for now, so bye.**


	9. Naruto returns

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, here I am. First off, I want to apologise to all my loyal readers for the lateness of this update, I've been having a lot of problems with my personal life, my computer and I've had some writers block to overcome, so my apologies. Second, I'm sorry if this chapter may seem a bit rushed, I wanted to update again soon and I wasn't sure how to do a few things here, if you're not satisfied I'll try and edit it a bit later. I like it though, I think it's funny. It doesn't really advance the plot much, but I'll try to do some more story development next time, hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Naruto's return**

The rays from the morning sun crept silently through the blinds of Hinata's bedroom, illuminating it as though a hundred candles were placed throughout it. But this wasn't what awoke Hinata, she was brought back to the realm of waking by Yana's ear splitting crying. She needed a diaper change.

Hinata shook her head and instinctively trudged over to the crying child. After examining the problem she got out a clean diaper, pulled the dirty one off, sprayed a bunch of baby powder and placed the fresh diaper around Yana's lower body. The baby jinchuriki's cries were replaced with her excited laughter and exclamations of "Mommy"

Hinata smiled wearily and began feeding Yana her morning dose of milk. Hinata sat down upon her bed, cradling Yana in her arms. It took her a moment to wake up properly, once she had she closed her eyes and began reliving the previous day. This helped her remember why she suddenly had a baby sleeping in her room, why a yellow toad was snoring on top of her alarm clock (He awoke with a start that minute when the alarm went off) And of course she remembered her short training session with Nazo.

Subconsciously placing a hand to her forehead, Hinata ran the bizzare thoughts through her head. Not once in her life had she ever even considered the possibility that she was the vessel of a giant, eight tailed eagle demon, not that Naruto was the vessel for a nine tailed fox demon. The sudden flood of questions running through her brains made Hinata woosy, for a moment she thought, more like hoped, it had all been part of a dream. However...

"It was not a dream Hinata, that really did happen" Came the mystical voice of the eight tails. Hinata yelped and span her head across the room, even though she was sure the voice had come from within herself she couldn't help but look.

"H-hello" Hinata thought, she had wanted to say it out loud, but another voice in her head told her to just think it.

"Hello Hinata, I trust you slept well?" The voice of the eagle asked kindly, Hinata nodded even though she knew the eagle couldn't see her do so, but apparently she could sense it as she continued straight afterwards "I must say I feel much more comfortable than before, though I advise you steady your hand next time you attempt to loosen the seal. That's not a scold, it's a bit of kind advice"

"H-how are you talking to me?" Hinata asked outloud, even though she didn't have to.

"Mind link my dear, all tailed beasts can do it with their jinchuriki. Often at times we choose to ignore it, but we can happily discuss our thoughts with masters we trust" The eagle explained "Thus far I have been unable to activate the mind link, but with the recent alteration of the seal, it is now possible. How do you feel?"

Hinata took a moment to consider her answer. Suddenly she became aware that her vision had sharpened a hundred times. For a second she believed she had her byakugan active, but when she tried to undo it she found her eyes to be n their normal state. Hinata had always had pretty good vision, being a Hyuga, but now everything just seemed more detailed, from the many individual strands of Yana's hair, to the warts on Gamatatsu's head (The toad was trying to resume his nap on the now silent alarm clock), to the scurrying of dust mites through her carpet. If this was what her normal vision was like now, Hinata couldn't wait to test out her improved byakugan.

And it was not just her vision that had gotten stronger too, Hinaa felt a lot stronger physically. Wanting to see the extent of the strength she was feeling Hinata replaced Yana gently into her basket and hopped over to the desk with the mirror she used when brushing her hair. She thought it silly, she would never normally have been strong enough to do it.

"Go ahead, I'll supply a bit of extra chakra to help" The eagle said encouragingly, and with a bit more confidence Hinata grabbed the sides of the desk and lifted it right above her head, almost dislodging the mirror from the wall as she did so. Dropping the desk down with a loud thud, Hinata stepped backwards and fall back onto her bed, stunned by her own act of physical fittness.

Hinata placed a hand to her forehead, there was no longer a doubt in her mind, her meeting with the eagle and her loosening it's seal wasn't a dream.

"How-how am I going to explain this to f-f-father?" Hinata asked fretfully. She had asked it to herself, forgetting the eagle was still speaking with her, and her comment came off as a question for the friendly demon to answer.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your father will not despise you. Though I can't truthfully say Hiashi Hyuga is the worlds most accepting father, he is your father none the less, and I believe he will not hate you for this" The eagle said tenderly, when Hinata did not respond for two whole minutes she added "He can't be too much mad at you my dear, I have been sealed within you since not long after you were born, the fact that my seal is weakeand should not enthuriate him"

"I hope so..." Hinata muttered inaudibly, but the eagle could still hear her think it.

"Trust me, everything will turn out fine. And look on the bright side!" The eagle's voice became cheerful "With the seal loosened I can help you become stronger, and that's what you father wants isn't it, a strong heir. And I assume Naruto would be impressed by the progress you'll make"

With that last coment something clicked in Hinata's head.

"Naruto... those things, you-you said... about... about Naruto, and his fa-family... should I-" Hinata couldn't quite finish that sentence, but the eagle didn't need her to.

"I think we should keep much of that secret" The eagle replied in the most strict voice Hinata had so far heard her use "For one you would have to tell Naruto everything about my existence, and I believe you should wait a bit longer to tell him that. But more importantly, neither you nor I are rightfully the ones to tell him all that. In time you'll see what I mean"

Hinata would have liked to argue, would have liked to let Naruto out of the dark, to let him know what she now did about him. But... perhaps the eagle was right, maybe she wasn't the one to tell him. And how would she be able to do so, she found it difficult to talk to him already.

"Is there anything else you would like me to discuss with you Hinata?" Asked the eagle, her voice now calm and soothing again.

"... No"

It was a lie, Hinata had many questions to ask, but she wasn't perfectly sure she wanted to ask them right now.

"Very well" The eagle replied, and by the tone in her voice Hinata knew, by their mind link, that the she knew about the lie, but did not wish to make Hinata talk any more than she wanted to "Goodbye for now then, if you need me, just think to ask" And with that, all fell silent. Except for Yana, who was screaming out for Hinata.

Despite the emotional conflicts surging through her, Hinata smiled when she picked up Yana once more and began feeding her the last of her milk.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village, the members of team seven were nearing the open gates into the village, and were currently in the middle of discussing their mission. Their appearance was... awkwardly different than when they had set off.

For some reason Naruto was dressed in a set of emerald green robes and carrying a staff in one hand and a lightsabre in the other, Kakashi was dressed up in a womans bikini and had several burns covering his body, Sakura was covered from head to foot in melted chocolate and sprinkles, arrows sticking out from odd places around her body, Gamakichi had been painted blue with yellow polkadots and sasuke was dressed as a nun, his face covered in boils.

"Now that was epic, I mean really, that's gotta be the most awesome mission we've ever been on!" Naruto was yelling excitedly.

"I know, it makes our trip to the land of waves look like a kiddies game!" Sakura shrieked with the enthusiasm of a child receiving a hundred puppies for their birthday "It was so cool, I mean WOW. Did you see me with those giant rock monsters, KAPOW! TAKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS PERVS!" Sakura screamed, throwing her fist into the air to emphasise. Her male teammates sweat dropped.

"How long did you say it would be 'til the super happy charm wears off?" Sasuke asked Kakashi bitterly.

"Oh, I'd say a day or too. I told you all not to go near those enchanted pear trees, we were supposed to be chasing the bandits through the gyser field" Kakashi added, throwing off his bikini top and pulling his normal shirt out of his backpack.

"I liked the part with the teddy bear ghosts, that was cool" Gamakichi intergected.

"No, seriously, the vampire bunnie rabbits were the best" Naruto sniggered, and then thought 'But Sakura loosing her shirt on that branch was pretty good too'

"Yes, it was a most unusual but exciting mission, who would have thought that a simple attempt to catch some bandits could become the sort of story that could someday be made a legend" Kakashi mused, then hastily added "Now let's never speak of it again"

"Deal" Kakashi's three charges responded, Sakura's response being in a more high pitched voice.

"Why can't we speak of it?" Gamakichi whispered to Naruto.

"Ah, it's just 'cause Kakashi-sensei's grumpy he had to go undercover as a lady prostitute. He wouldn't want that story getting out, would he?" Naruto sniggered back, Gamakichi's mouth widened and he made a note to write to the newspaper.

With their new aggreement to not discuss the full details of the mission again the members of team seven entered the village and headed to the Hokage's tower, hopping from building to building so people wouldn't have a chance to mock their appearance, though thier cover was constantly blown by Sakura's exhuberant shrieks of "This is so fun" Or "I like apple juice"

"Good day lady Hokage, team seven reporting back from their mission" Kakashi greted with a respectful salute, motioning for his charges to do the same while Tsunade took in their unusual appearances.

"Do I even want to know so much as why the toads been painted?" Tsunade asked oddly.

"It was so he could lead those giant alien maggots away from the fountain of drunkenness" Naruto replied as though it were an off hand comment, Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Ooh, ooh, Kakashi sensei, look at that! It's funny water coming out of her head!" Sakura was shouting giddily and pointing at Tsunade's sweat drop.

"Let's just say we caught the bandits and leave it at that" Kakashi sighed firmly, Tsunade nodded and began writing up their paychecks.

"By the way Naruto, I'm taking the money it cost to clean up the dango store out of your pay. Next time think before you take that black hole of a toad somewhere with you" Tsunade said as she handed out the teams money (Sakura was twirling it around fondly and making goofy faces).

"Er, yeah, no problem" Naruto said, glaring disappointedly at his miniscule payment "So-"

"If your gonna ask, I've seen Hinata, and don't worry, Yana's fine" Tsunade said to a sigh of relief from Naruto, the Hokage then added as an afterthought "I can't say the same for badmouth Inuzuka though"

"Ok. Kakashi-sensei, you mind if I-"

"Feel free Naruto" Kakashi replied.

Naruto grinned wildly and said "Thanks sensei. See you guys later!" And then took off out the window.

"Did anyone ever teach him to use the door to this place?" Tsunade asked irritably, Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped while Sakura began waltzing around with her paycheck.

Naruto sped through the village quickly, stopping only at his own home to change into his normal jumpsuit and wash the paint off gamakichi.

"So what should I do with these?" Naruto asked his toad companion, referring to the staff and the lightsabre.

"Well, the staff does have the power to turn any metal to licourish, so keep that. But that other things junk, all it does is shoot out a funny light, so just throw it away" Gamakichi replied, Naruto took his advice and stashed the staff away under his bed before heading off to the Hyuga estate.

* * *

**(Five minutes of roof jumping and a run in with an angry bull dog later)**

Naruto now stood outside the entrance to the Hyuga compound, huffing and puffing a little after all the running he'd had to do with the bull dog.

"I didn't even know we had those kinda dogs in this country" Naruto commented.

"Just be grateful it didn't swallow you and spit you up" Replied Gamakichi, who was wiping vomit off of his shirt.

With a deep breat Naruto knocked on the door to the large manor, it was opened moments later by a stern looking old Hyuga whose Byakugan themselves looked slightly wrinkled.

"What do you want?" The Hyuga elder asked coldly, clearly recognising Naruto as the nine tails's jinchuriki.

"Er, I-" Naruto began, not sure how to phrase his answer, but he was saved when Hiashi Hyuga passed by and noticed he was at the door.

"Ah, Naruto, I see you're here to pick up Yana-chan from Hinata" Hiashi greeted with a smile a little too sincere to be convincing, and which looked more out of place on the Hyuga leader than the nuns outfit looked on Sasuke.

"Wait, who is this Yana?" The elder asked crossly.

"Naruto's adoptive daughter, Hinata has been babysitting her" Hiashi replied calmly, the elder raised a curious eyebrow.

"I did not know Hinata was babysitting anyone" The elder said.

"Well, Tenchi-san, I wouldn't have expected you too considering you spend a great deal of your time asleep in your closet" Hiashi responded, the elder glared before strutting off, muttering about "Lack of respect" Or "Never tell me anything"

"So, uh, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked, trying to shrug off that awkward moment.

"She's still asleep in her room I believe, it's at the end of the hallway, there's a sign to say it's hers" Hiashi answered, Naruto grinned widely.

"Thank you" Naruto yelled before charging off down the hallway, Hiashi stared after him, his facial expression somewhere between bemusement at Naruto's hastiness, and wonder about what Nazo had discussed with him.

After making his way down the hallway, walking in on various clan members in the middle of dressing and appologising profoundly, Naruto finally stood at the door to Hinata's bedroom, in which his daughter Yana was no doubt waiting for him.

"I wonder if she's still dressing like all those other stiffs, I bet she has really nice-" Gamakichi began with a pervy grin before Naruto slammed his mouth shut with his fist.

"Oh no, this time I'm knocking!" Naruto said, and in his momentary frustration he ended up hammering on the door.

But what happened next would have hilarious results. You see, after Naruto knocked on the door Hinata's voice cried out "Coming" But what Naruto thought she said was "Come in" Now normally this probably wouldn't have caused a big problem, but... well, see for yourself.

"Hey Hinata, it's-" Naruto began, pulling open the door and realising Naruto was not there "Huh-hey, where is she?" Naruto wondered. His thoughts were soon diverted however to the basket lying on Hinata's bed, Yana's head poking out to see the new arrival and Gamatatsu accidentally setting off the alarm to Hinata's alarm clock again and waking himself up.

"Who-what-where-why!" The yellow toad yelled fretfully.

"Hey Tatsu" Naruto greeted, strolling over to the bedside and kneeling down to face the black haired baby "Hello there, how's my little girl doing"

Yana's face exploded with mirth and she began crying out laughter while holding her arms out for Naruto, who gladly lifted her up into the air.

"Hey Yana, you miss me?" Naruto asked, taking her continued laughter as a yes. Naruto cuddled his daughter happily for a moment, but his attention was again diverted, this time by the opening of a second door in the room and the entering of a towel clad girl.

"I'll just be a min-min-" Hinata froze, staring direnctly into Naruto's eyes. For a moment all motion stopped, even Yana had stopped her ear splitting laughter. Naruto continued to gaze into Hinata's own wide eyes, unsure what to make of her sudden appearance. Then his eyes wandered breathly downwards and saw the towel she was wearing, which was hugging her skin VERY tightly.

There were two screams of shock, blood squirted from Naruto's nose like a fountain and before anyone knew what was happening Hinata was on the floor, her towel opening slightly to reveal a bit of cleavage.

Naruto stared horror struck at the towel clad girl on the floor, his face redder than it had been during his first meeting with Tsunade after finding Yana.

"Oh God, oh God, OH GOD!" Naruto yelled, frantically trying to wipe stop his wild nosebleed without dropping Yana. For their part, Gamatatsu was unsure what was happening and seemed to shrug off Hinata lying unconscious on the floor in a towel. Gamakichi however...

"Whoa, talk about hitting the jackpot!" Gamakichi yelled excitedly "Man, I wish it would ahve fallen right off, but man, you've got really good timing kid"

Naruto had a right mind to pummel Gamakichi into a pancake, but he was alread so shocked with his current situation he couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Oh man, I am so in trouble! What am I gonna do? When Hinata wakes up she's gonna hate me for this! And what happens when her father and Neji find out, they'll kill me too! And if Sakura finds out about this, she'll call me a pervert and slaughter me! And I don't even want to know what pervy sage will tell me if he finds out, he'll gloat about me being more like him! OH MAN!" Naruto panicked, Yana and the toads were staring at him worryingly.

"Hey, calm down kid, it's not that bad" Gamatatsu said nonchelantly, Naruto turned furiously on him, preparing to shout, but he stopped himself when he saw the fearful look Yana gave him.

Naruto took a deep breath and thought about what he should do. Well, first of all, he was going to reject Gamakichi's offer to "Take a peek at her chest" After thinking over his options he decided he couldn't just leave her lying half naked on the floor. But then again, that would mean he'd have to lift her, and that would mean he'd have to touch...

His face going ever more read, Naruto, realising he didn't have much choice, placed Yana back in her basket, kneeled down besides Hinata, taking a moemnt to admire her slender, hourglass figure and... "NO! Bad thought, bad thoughts!" Naruto told himself, and to avoid giving himself any ideas he closed his eyes before lifting Hinata up.

Grabbing Yana's basket off the bed and placing it on the floor, Naruto groped for the blanket and pulled at it. Then, still with his eyes closed, Naruto placed Hinata's body gently onto the bed, groped again for the covers and pulled them over her.

Feeling it was at last safe to look, Naruto opened his work. He felt relieved, Hinata looked like she was merely sleeping and hadn't woken up yet.

"Wow... that wasn't so bad" Naruto said with a relieved sigh. It was then he noticed the towel lying discarded on the floor. Blood rushed right back into his head 'GAH. She-SHE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED. SHE IS COMPLETELY NAKED. I TOUCHED HINATA NAKED!' Naruto screamed inside his head, at least thankful she was still covered now. Naruto was shocked and disgusted with himself, how could he not have noticed that the towel had fallen off. And what if... what if he'd touched something important, she'd never forgive him.

"What were those big things on her chest?" Gamatatsu asked, eyes popped open and staring at Hinata in apparent amazement.

"I'll-I'll tell you l-l-later!" Gamakichi responded through a fit of perverted giggles, which ended when Naruto grabbed him, Gamatatsu and the handle of Yana's basket and barged out the door.

Naruto's heart was pounding like a drum, his face the reddest anyones face had ever been, including Hinata, and his nose still bleeding violently. For a moment he wanted to run, get as far away from here as possible. But, due both to his fear and shock paralyzing him and the thought that he should stay behind to explain his actions, Naruto remained firmly where he was. It was a good half hour, which felt to Naruto like ten years, before the door creaked open and Naruto shot around to face Hinata, now fully dressed and looking exactly as red as he was.

There was an awkward silence, No one, not even Yana and the two toads dared to do so much as blink. Naruto and Hinata just continued to stare embarassingly into each others eyes, until-

"I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO-I THOUGHT YOU WERE-I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME TO COME IN, I DIDN'T-I DIDN'T REALISE YOU WERE-I'M SORRY! DON'T WORRY, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I DIDN'T LOOK AT ALL, AND I DIDN'T T-T-TOUCH ANYTHING, I HAD MY EYES CLOSED WHEN I PUT YOU ON THE BED, I SWEAR! I-I-" But Naruto had to stop at that point because of the soreness of his throat, Hinata continued to stare at him.

Silence fell again, a much longer silence, during which Naruto and Hinata grew gradually less red. When Hinata had reached a more realistic shade of red, she said "You-you didn't"

"No, I promise" Naruto responded immediately "I swear I didn't see or touch anything, although you looked pretty good I-NO, WAIT, I DIN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I'M SORRY! Naruto screamed, and he and Hinata grew more red.

It was a while before the colour finally drained from their faces, though Hinata still retained a blush. This was by far the most embarassing thing that had ever happened to her. But, somewhere far into the back of her head, a voice like her own was shrieking like a fan girl "He thought I looked good! He finds me attractive!"

Trying desparately to ignore this sudden thought, Hinata said "I-I forgive you N-n-Naruto-kun"

Naruto stared surprised at her "You do? But... aren't you mad?" He asked, Hinata shook her head quickly.

"I-I know it wa-wasn't your fault Naruto-kun, it was an accident, I-I don't blame you" Hinata said shyly, Naruto stared blankly at her for a moment before letting out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Naruto said, not sure he wanted to look Hinata in the eye he looked downwards, and realised he was still holding Yana in her basket "Oh, right, thanks for taking care of Yana. Was she alright?"

"Oh" Hinata mumbled, glad for the change of subject "Yes, she was very good. We-we had fun"

"That's great, I guess I know who to go to next time I need a babysitter, huh. Next time I'll wait 'til you're ready" Naruto added hastily, earning another red face from Hinata.

And yet again, there was silence. Naruto was scanning every inch of his brain for something else to say, but finding nothing useful he decided it was best to leave quickly, so he just said "Right, I'll see you later"

"B-bye Naruto. Her things are in her-her basket" Hinata replied before swiftly retreating back into her room, Hinata was even quicker to reach the door and burst out into the village.

"What was that about, if it were Sakura I did that too she'd kill me, why did Hinata forgive me so fast?" Naruto asked so fast Gamakichi and gamatatsu bearly heard him.

"Hey, consider yourself lucky, you get to see her in a towel and she didn't maim you for it, you should be proud of yourself" Complimented Gamakichi.

"So, what were those things on her chest anyway, they were huge?" Gamatatsu asked curiously, Naruto blushed and tried to block out the images forming in his mind.

"Well..." Naruto said ten minuts later as he stood outside his apartment "At least we're home. You hungry Yana-chan?"

Yana made a funny noise that sounded almost exactly like "Not really"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's that. Again, I'm sorry if it was too rushed, I had trouble writing a lot of stuff. There's a bit more adult humor here, but don't worry, this story will remain a T rated fic. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, I'm hoping to focus more on Naruto and Yana's relationship, which certainly needs more development. As for now, I'm taking the day off, I'm all burnt out for today. Feel free to review, and if there's anything I could have done better, please feel free to tell me. See you all real soon, I hope.**


	10. FatherDaughter time

**Tiger lover 16: Hello again my readers, hope you're well. I know, this chapter came a lot sooner than expected. I don't know why, but I just really wanted to write this chapter and everything came to me so easily, and I just found myself writing all this stuff. I don't know why I was able to write this chapter so quickly compared to the last one, but don't get your hopes up, it probably won't happen again. I've still got other stories I've been neglecting, so you'll have to be content with this one. It's a bit of a fluffy chapter, no real plot point but it just has a lot of jokes and a bit of father-daugher time with Naruto and Yana, hence the title. Only the ending seems to further the plot, so sorry about that. I also apologise if some parts seem rushed, which I sure think so. I didn't know how to change a lot of it, and I wanted to publish this chapter soon, I never wait too long to publish something after I finish it. Maybe it's not the best system, leaves lots of mistakes, but thar's just how I roll. Sorry for the long talk by the way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Father-daughter Time**

Two days had passed by since Naruto had returned to the village, and needless to say after his exciting mission to catch the bandits (And who knows what else) Things were pretty quiet for the genin. Apart from having to change Yana's diaper ten times, Naruto didn't have a lot of trouble to solve, no missions to do and training was cancelled because Kakashi had seriously injured himself while trying to recover a letter Gamakichi had sent to the editor of the Konoha Times.

But Naruto was pretty happy with the lack of work, because it gave him plenty of time with Yana. While he hated changing her diaper, Naruto still enjoyed spending time with his daughter, whether it be playing a game, feeding her, or making sure she didn't get crushed by falling debris.

"You're a troublemaker, you know that" Naruto told Yana after she had somehow made the fridge collapse and crush the living room table. True to form, Yana just giggled at him.

But something that really shocked Naruto was when he discovered Yana had began to talk. While trying to explain, meekly, the concept of female anatomy to Gamatatsu, Naruto had had to say Hinata's name, at which point Yana happily cried out "Mommy"

"... Huh?" Naruto said, not sure he'd heard right "What did you say Yana?"

"Mommy" Yana repeated, suddenly looking guilty. Naruto stared quizzically at her, for a moment he had felt a great surge of excitement at her ability to talk. But then he wondered just why she had said, of all words, mommy.

"Your girlfriend probably just adores her so much she told her she wanted to be her mommy, so she picked it up" Gamakichi said with surprising accuracy, and while Naruto felt the urge to slap him for the girlfriend comment, he also thought the toad made a good point.

"Did she say that?" Naruto asked Gamatatsu, who suddenly looked away guiltily, contemplating his answer.

"Uh... yeah, that's what she said, that's all there is to it, no other possible reasons for why she wanted to be the kids mommy, especially none involving you" Gamatatsu replied in his most sincere voice. The yellow toad had thought he'd made a great excuse and that Naruto would not expect a thing. But truth be told, all he did was make Naruto more curious.

"You sure that's the only reason, 'Tatsu?" Gamakichi asked acusingly, his brother nodded vigorously with an overly sweet smile.

Naruto opened his mouth, wanting to ask for more details, and curious about what Hinata had really meant, but thought better of it. Surely Yana's cuteness was all there was to it, every girl that saw her was obsessed with the baby jinchuriki, and Hinata had a lot of time to spend with her, so obviously there was a bond. Yeah, that seemed perfectly reasonable. So why did Naruto feel so suspicious, and why did he have the feeling there was more to it. And WHY did he suddenly have the mental image of Hinata in a wedding dress. Seriously, where did that last thought come from?

"Uh, hello. Earth to kid" Came the distant voice of Gamakichi, making Naruto snap out of his trance "You ok"

"Oh... oh yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said quickly. The toads and Yana stared worryingly at him for a moment, so he added "Soooo... who's hungry"

There was an immediate outburst from Naruto's three charges, and the blond ninja spent the next twenty minutes heating Yana's milk and setting out food for the toads. It wouldn't have taken long normally, but with Gamatatsu's appetite...

After feeding Yana all of her milk Naruto held her on his shoulder and patted her back gently. Yana let out a loud burp, followed by a giggle fit, and a few more mentions of "Mommy"

"Can you say daddy?" Naruto asked hopefully, Yana looked uncertainly at him.

"D-da-gaa-d-d... daaaaa... bugy?" Yana spluttered, shrugging her shoulders at Naruto's expectant gaze. Naruto felt slightly disappointed, but thought 'Oh well, not that big a deal'

After Gamatatsu had finished eating his two foot pile of food, Naruto decided Yana could use some fresh air, having been cooped up inside the past few days, so he placed her in her basket, motioned for the Gama brothers to hop on his shoulders and took off out the door. He returned five minutes later to lock it.

After leaving the small apartment however, Naruto was clueless about where to go. He could take Yana for a walk around the village, let her see the sites. But where would they stop to rest, they couldn't just keep walking all day, Yana would surely get bored.

"Where do you usually take kids on a sunny day?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"The beach, daycare, school, the bank, extreme sports festivals, the park" Gamakichi listed a few suggestions.

"Ooh ooh ooh, can we go to the bank, please!" Gamatatsu suddenly squealed.

"Why do you wanna go to the bank?" Naruto asked, giving the toad an odd look.

"If you're under thirteen they give you free lolly pops" Gamatatsu replied, licking his lips. Yana and Gamakichi laughed.

"I think it would make more sense to go to the park" Naruto said pointedly, and the toads agreed immediately.

With their destination decided, Naruto took the group for a quick wander around the village before arriving at the park. It was a fairly big park, it had a large pond (To the toad's delight) three trees spread out around the place, some flower bushes and lots of things for children to play with, like swings and seasaws. Naruto knew Yana was less than a year old and couldn't go on most of these, but he could at least push her on one of the toddler swings, right.

Too right he was, Yana loved the swings. Once making sure Yana was securely in place, Naruto gave the infant a gentle push. She let out a very loud, happy laugh, willing Naruto to push her higher. Naruto complied to her wishes and pushed slightly harder, allowing Yana to rise ever higher from the ground. At one point Naruto got a bit carried away, resulting in Yana swinging right over the top of the swing set. But rather than being traumatised, Yana laughed ever more loudly, excited and invigerated. Naruto however didn't want to risk anything and pushed her more carefully afterwards.

While allowing Yana time to enjoy more of the parks infant games, Naruto began to notice how much attention he was attracting. Most people were staring severely at him. While most of the villagers' attitudes had improved slightly since his performance at the Chunin exams, they were clearly still a bit prejudice against Naruto, and the fact that he was walking around with a baby could only increase their distrust of him. Naruto had a feeling the watching mothers would not want him dating their teenage daughters.

Still, not all the onlookers were glaring. Some people, clearly the more decent ones that didn't despise Naruto's being a demon holder, or perhaps were unaware of his predicament, were sending rather pleasant looks in his direction, probably finding yana adorable. Naruto also thought some people looked sympathetic at him, he couldn't blame them, he was a single teenage father, they probably thought he was forced to look after Yana, because it was the right thing to do, not realising he had chose to adopt her.

And of course, when a group of teenage girls came giggling by, they couldn't help but squeal and fuss over Yana.

"Aaaaahhhhh! She's so cute!" Squealed a red haired girl with emerald green eyes, who affectianetly cuddled Yana.

"I know, isn't she adorable!" Cried a blond, busty fifteen year old, who was petting Yana like a dog.

"She must get that from you, you're kinda cute yourself" Said a thirteen year old brunette seductively. Naruto blushed slightly and scratched his head, while Yana was struggling to get away from the hord of girls cuddling her and pinching her cheeks.

"Ain't she cute?"

"Yes she is"

Gamatatsu and Gamakichi watched in envy as the attractive teens fawned over Yana and Naruto, who was trying to keep his eyes off their largely exposed chests (They were wearing tight, revealing tanktops, one girl wearing a bikini top, and they also had short skirts).

"Boy, that kid sure is one lucky ba##a##" Gamakichi commented moodily.

"Wow, they all have those same things on their chests as Hinata" Said a wide eyed Gamatatsu, Gamakichi rolled over laughing while his younger brother now stared cluelessly at him "Did I say something wrong?"

After another half hour of baby cuddling, Naruto realised that Yana was worn out and not enjoying the attention, so he spent a whole hour trying to convince the girls to leave. They agreed, but they also each took a turn to slap Naruto for keeping them away from Yana.

"Remind me to bring you everywhere there are hot girls from now on" Naruto said slyly, Yana groaned.

"That baby sure is making you a magnet for chicks, huh" Gamakichi said with a pervy grin.

"I know" Naruto replied, he then mentally slapped his perverted side, screaming loudly in his head 'I'm not like Jiraiya, I'M NOT LIKE JIRAIYA!'

While Naruto got rid of his perverted after thoughts, Yana took the time to wander about the park unsupervised. The mischievous infant wandered through the flower patches, taking a bite out of a cherry blossom that had fallen off of the tree, gagging loudly at it's taste. Soon after she ended up throwing a ball she found back to the kids that had lost it, attracting squeals from many more women, especially those already mothers, and finally coming face to face with an akita puppy, who she happily petted as he licked her face until Gamakichi kicked him over the moon.

"Beat it buddy, we're the main pets around here!" Gamakichi yelled after the puppy, Yana stared grumpily at him for a moment, but decided to let it slide and returned to Naruto's side. The blond ninja had been so busy hitting himself he had not noticed her abscence.

"Right, so where do you all want to go next" Naruto said some time later.

"The swamp" Gamakichi suggested.

"The candy store" Gamatatsu pleaded.

"Dada" Yana blurted out.

"Why would you wanna go to dada?" Naruto asked cluelessly. It took the bemused look on Gamakichi's face to realize the true meaning of the word "Oh my God! Yana, you said dada!"

"Dada" Yana giggled, overjoyed by Naruto's sudden pride in her.

"Wow, that's-that's wonderful! It's a step down from daddy or just dad, but still, this is awesome!" Naruto cheered, which attracted many awkward stares from passersby. Naruto sweatdropped and gave them a meek look.

"Nothing to see here folks, just move along" Gamakichi motioned, when no-one budged he pulled out a blowhorn and yelled "I SAID MOVE ALONG!"

Covering their ears, the villagers ran off quickly. Naruto scratched his head embarassingly.

"Well, good job Yana, this is just wonderful" Naruto whispered proudly to his daughter, who smiled and held out her arms for a hug, Naruto happily complied.

For the next five minutes Naruto simply had Yana repeat her new word and also attempting to make her say daddy instead, but the closest she got was "Duddu" After realising Yana was growing quickly bored with this, Naruto gave her another hug before placing the baby back in her basket and taking off, hoping to find another good spot for their day out.

"Where we going now then?" Gamakichi asked uncaringly, he didn't mind where they went so long as there weren't more puppies trying to move in on Yana.

"I dunno, where else would you take your kids?" Naruto asked, Gamakichi listed his earlier suggestions while Gamatatsu hopped rapidly and begged "Dango shop, dango shop, dango shop"

"No way! Not after the last time" Naruto shot back, Gamatatsu looked down disappointedly.

"Why not just go to the beach, it's the best idea we've got" Gamakichi suggested tiredly.

"Do you see any beaches around here?" Naruto asked, he took the sassy toad's silence as a no. Naruto looked down expectantly at Yana, who giggled softly and mumbled "Dada" And "Mommy"

'Why is it she can say mommy better?' Naruto thought, feeling slightly jealous of Hinata.

While the blond teen and his toads discussed further locations to visit, they did not notice the shadowed figure looking down upon them from one of the higher buildings.

"Aww, such a cute baby. It makes me think, this would be what Naruto would have had, if only I or Jiraiya were there" The figure said sadly to itself. Seeing that Naruto was walking further out of sight the figure decided to exit from the shadows. And although no one looked up to see him, the figure was revealed to have a recognisably masculine build and dressed in a black hooded coat that covered his face completely.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I wish I had the guts to say that to your face" Nazo said sadly as Naruto disappeared around a corner. Nazo sighed miserably "It's not my fault that crature sucked me into it's dimension. And all those years I should have been raising and training Naruto, I spent hopping from dimension to dimension, learning great new techniques for myself while you suffered a lonely childhood"

Nazo spoke in a voice full of disgust, all of which was meant for himself. "I would love nothing more than to give Naruto a family again, but..." Nazo fell silent, fear clutching every corner of his heart "If I revealed myself to him, how would Naruto react. Would he be pleased, or furious for me not being there, and not telling him who I am. I suppose that last parts my fault though"

Nazo remained silent for a moment, a long moment. His fists clenched, and for a moment it looked like Nazo was going to punch himself, but thought better of it.

"I promise Naruto, I'll teach you everything I know, I'll keep you safe. And when the time comes... you will know"

A brown haired chunin walked passed the building, reading on of Jiraiya's Icha Icha paradise novels while chuckling pervertedly. For a moment the chunin thought he saw a shadowed figure gazing down at him, but when he looked up there was nothing there.

"Must be hullucinating again. Too bad I can't hullicinate about hot girls instead of shadows for once" The chunin said with another pervy laugh. He was promptly slapped by a women walking by.

* * *

A quick look around the shops, a walk up onto the Hokage monument and a lot of squealing girls later, Naruto had brought Yana and the toads to his usual training grounds, not knowing where else to go.

"We might as well have gone to the bank, there's nothing to do here" Gamakichi complained as Gamatatsu hunted for edible mushrooms.

"So-rry" Naruto replied sarcastically "There's no-where else I know where to go besides the ramen stand, and I've been slacking off on my training the last few days looking after Yana. If I'm ever gonna be Hokage I gotta get stronger"

Gamakichi gave a low moan, but showed no other outward signs of grumpiness.

"Hey look bro, I found a browny" Gamatatsu called, and then swallowed the "Browny"

"Uh, for the record, that wasn't a browny" Gamakichi said pointedly. Gamatatsu stared curiously at his brother, after a moment he realised what he had really eaten. The yellow toads eyes popped wide open, he was silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and muttering "Meh"

While Gamakichi rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity Naruto pounded a wooden post furiously with his fists as Yana watched in amusement. Naruto continued beating the post as though it had insulted him, splinters went flying and eventually the post was reduced to a stump.

Naruto sighed, wiping sweat off his face as he took a seat by Yana's basket.

"That's your training kid. You hardly did anything" Gamakichi mocked.

"Hey, that's only step one, I've got a whole lot more training to do besides that. And I don't see you practising anything" Naruto replied, thinking it would leave Gamakichi speechless. However, the red toad instead formed a hand seal and then shot an enormous bullet of water, obliterating what remained of the post Naruto had pounded. Naruto's eyes opened wide and turned white.

"How's that for training?" Gamakichi asked, savouring the look of shock on Naruto's face and not even flinching at the death glares he sent him afterwards.

"Dada" Yana giggled, Naruto stared down at her. Yana was now drooling and blowing bubbles, the largest of which could have held one of the toads inside it. Wondering how she blew such a large bubble Naruto reached into the basket, pulled out Yana's bib and placed it around her kneck. He then used it to wipe away the drool on her face.

"You're a silly girl, you know that" Naruto said, Yana laughed and grabbed onto Naruto's thumb with her tiny hands. Naruto smiled proudly, for a baby Yana had quite a grip. In fact, her grip was so strong that Naruto had to peel her fingers off his thumb because it was starting to hurt badly.

"Wow, tough baby" Gamakichi said impressed.

"Yeah. Just like daddy, huh" Naruto laughed. Yana laughed wildly, Naruto couldn't resist picking her up for a hug. Yana sighed as Naruto cradled her affectionatly. Naruto forgot all about training and just sat there, cuddling his baby girl.

If you had asked him a week ago, Naruto would have told you he never planned on having kids, that he could never put up with a baby crying and bawling all the time and that he wouldn't like fatherhood much. Now Naruto couldn't bear the thought of not having Yana. She hardly cried at all and was a pleasure to have about, so sweet and cute and her smile always brought him happiness.

For who knows how long, Naruto sat there, Yana nuzzling up to him and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu watching on contently, admiring the sweetness of the moment. By the time Naruto noticed the sun setting Yana had fallen asleep in his arms.

"She's cute when she sleeps" Naruto said, feeling a slight rush of pride for the infant in his arms. His attentions were soon after diverted to his stomach, which was roaring like a lion. Naruto chuckled sheepishly and asked "Soooo... who's hungry?"

"Me" The toad brothers said in unison.

"Alright, how's ramen sound to you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Is that the stuff that looks like yellow worms?" Gamatatsu asked, Naruto stared unsurely at him, not sure how to answer, but eventually decided to nod "Then I'm in"

"Eh, better than nothing I guess" Gamakichi shrugged, again Naruto had the momentary urge to slap him.

Naruto placed Yana back into her basket very carefully so not to wake her up, let the toads hop onto his shoulders and took off for the ramen stand.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a hill not far from the village, three figures were gathered. The first was a blue haired teenage girl wearing a black wetsuit that covered her whole body. Her face was gaunt and pitiless.

The second figure was a blond boy dressed in a white jacket with red spots covering it, which looked horribly like blood stains, a pair of brown shorts (His legs were REALLY hairy) And for unknown reasons there were chains wrapped around his shoulders and stomach, which were attached to golden bracelets on his wrists. The boy's face resembled an angry boar, and though he was clearly no more than a year older than Naruto he had a moustache and a curly goatee.

The third figure looked the least menacing. He was a fourteen year old boy, dressed in nothing but a yellow shirt with an image of a flame and orange trousers. The boy had spiky red hair and blue eyes, his face looked quite relaxed and he didn't look down moodily at the village, as with his accomplices.

"So this is the Hidden Leaf Village" The girl said coldly, she gave a derisive laugh and spat in the villages direction.

"Don't be fooled, it may still be recovering from our villages recent attack, but we can't think too lightly of it. If we're going to infiltrate it and capture our target we need to be careful" The chain bearing boy explained in a dead serious tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just grab the baby and go, it's not a big deal" The red haired teen said nonchelantly, to death glares from his teammates "What"

"Kaji, you need to take this mission seriously. You know how crucial it is for us to succeed" The other boy said sternly.

"I know, I know. Stupid Jalia just had to give us the slip, I knew lord Orochimaru should have sent someone useful to recover Yana, Kabuto couldn't catch a cold in a house full of sneezing people" The boy called Kaji joked.

"Oh, and you're the most skillful of lord Orochimaru's henchmen?" Kaji's female teacher added venemously.

"By far" Kaji said proudly "Now let's get this show on the road"

"We cannot begin until the crack of dawn. Judging by our intelligence that is the only time the first gate is left briefly unguarded as the usual guard is always late. That is when we can enter the village, and we will have to employ all our stealth once inside" The blond teen said, again dead serious.

"Yeesh, relax a bit Terra. Have some fun" Kaji said, the boy called Terra looked at him as though he had said a disgusting swear word.

"Why you!" Terra roared, but before he could connect his fist with Kaji's head a wall of flames burst into existence between them, Terra only just jumped back to avoid it but still had a nasty burn on his knuckle. When the flames subsided Kaji smirked at the aggitated look on Terra's face.

"Man, you really can't stand the thought of not working and just haing FUN, can you" Kaji mocked his teammate, who remained firmly in place this time, but still gave Kaji a disapproving look.

"Kaji, please take this more seriously. If we fail lord Orochimaru will kill us. And you know I don't mean that as an expression" The girl said warningly, and for the first time Kaji's face shifted from it's usual relaxed form to... something beyond serious.

"Think I don't know that. Think I don't care. Do you two think I'm not trying? Well, I am! Just because I like to enjoy life doesn't mean I'm not serious about my work. Lord Orochimaru saved me, getting that baby back is the least I can do to repay him, I'll do anything to capture her. So don't you dare say I'm not serious" Kaji said in a voice so stern and firm it left his teammates shellshocked, they had never seen Kaji talk like that.

"Very well" Terra replied after a long silence "We wait 'til dawn, then we attack"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, that ending part didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it, not as ominous as I thought it shold be, but at least it introduces the three sound ninja. Hope you like them. I wanted to start writing some real action and battle scenes for this story, to mix with all the humour and fluff, this stories supposed to be half serious after all. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed, especially that ending, if I have time I'll go back and edit it. Again, don't expect a new chapter too soon, I'm as surprised as the rest of you that I updated so quickly. And sorry if you don't like the three sound ninja, I have trouble writing for OC's, but I think they're ok. Probably won't be around for too long though. Anyway, I can't think of anything else I wanted to say (As usual) So, I guess I'll just end here. Ok... bye, have a good day.**


	11. Important Notice

Tiger Lover 16: Hello my friends. It's been so long, hasn't it. First off, I want to say I'm really sorry for taking such an unacceptably long leave of absence from this story. And I would like to politely ask that you not flame me because, as I'm sure some of you have already guessed, I have some bad news. For the past year now I have left this story go unupdated, I have tried many times to write the next chapter, and I've got a fair bit of it written, but... things then changed. You see, last december I stumbled upon a little comic strip called Peanuts. It was about a boy named Charlie Brown, his lovable dog Snoopy, his many interesting friends, and the funny misadventures they had. I don't know quite how it happened, but I just instantly fell in love with the franchise, and for this year I have been writing Peanuts fanfiction crossovers, and I have had a lot of fun doing it. I am however ashamed of how long it took me to get back into writing for this story, but in my attempts to continue my ambitions I came to a realisation. You see, this was the first fanfiction I started writing, and while I'm very proud of it and enjoyed writing every word of it, even the mispronounced ones, I admit my writing was not so good when I started out. And something that's always bothered me is that this story is based on another authors story, the great DeExil. For a while now I've started to feel like I have done him an unkindness by writing my own version of his story, the only reason I've never talked to him about it is that I'm too ashamed, and scared he'll be furious if he does realize what I've done. And frankly, a lot of the plot I conceived for later on in the story, while it seemed great at first, now when I think of it, it's pretty rediculous and unrealistic. And I admit, the OC's I created for this story weren't any good, and I'm worried about my characterisation in this story, I feel it wasn't always accurate. I admit, while I still enjoy rereading this story, i feel it is not as good as it should have been, and the way I've been putting off an update, forcing you to wait like this is inexcusable. So, my dear friends, it is with a very heavy heart that I reveal to you the sad, unholy truth. I am discontinuing this story, in favour of writing Peanuts stories. You must understand, I enjoy writing for the Peanuts section so much, I've made some great friends, there are lots of stories that I like, but frankly there aren't enough authors writing here. The Naruto category has thousands of wonderful stories, curtousy of many fabulous writers, including many of you who read this story. Peanuts needs more authors writing fanfictions for it, and while I know I'm not one of the all time greats, I'm proud of the two Peanuts crossovers I've written, and I plan to write more in the future, after these two are finished. I believe that "It's the Philosophers Stone, Charlie Brown" Is my best work, and while it's not nearly as popular as this story (I can't thank you all enough for making it so) I have a few good fans and friends from it, and though college has left me in a rut for a while I'm now back on track to writing. I'm just where I want to be. It's sad though, this was my first story, and I always thought, even mere days ago, that I would someday finish it, and even write sequels to it. I always thought I'd update, and I can never thank you all enough for being so patient in waiting for me. I can never tell you all how grateful I am for the support I've received for this story, over three hundred favourites and the stories been placed in fifteen communities, I've even been asked to join a few, but I'm not a community person. I can honestly say I'm ashamed of myself for having to give up this story, I really wanted to write more for it, but lately I just feel like I can't do it, it's become so difficult to write and there are a lot of problems I face in writing it. And again, I'm ashamed for making you wait so long for an update, and I don't want to force you to wait hopelessly for years for an update that never comes. You never know, maybe someday I'll be back to writing Naruto. Maybe someday... I will come back to this story. But if that day happens, I'm afraid it will be far, far away. I'm so sorry, to all of you. Every person who has reviewed, read, or even skimped over this story, I can't thank you enough, your support has always mattered so much, made me very happy. I tell you, just writing this note has brought me close to tears, I'm so sorry I'm doing this. But I have to move on, I believe my writing has improved now and I've got many new ideas to share with the world of Peanuts fanfictions. Just accepting for myself that this story is being cancelled is unbearably painful, I promise you I'll never get over this. If anyone ever wanted to take this story up for themselves, be my guest, I won't stop you, I'd praise you for being so noble. But I just can't do it anymore. It's been a long journey, my fanfiction career, but now I believe I've finally found my place on this site, but sadly... it isn't here. Don't worry too much though, you have plenty of fine writers writing stories for Naruto and the gang, many fine men and women dedicated to making a worthy contribution to this site. I am proud to have considered myself one of you, and it breaks my heart to have to leave you. Hopefully this is for the best though. Once more, I want to thank each and every one of you, for some of the best times of my life. Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you all find many great Naruto stories by other authors to entertain you. Despite my new writing position, I'll still be reading Naruto fanfics, it was NaruHina fics that got me into this experience in the first place. Thank you all so much, I'm so sorry it has to be this way. May the will of fire always burn strong within your hearts. Farewell my friends... farewell.


End file.
